Rise of the Living Dummy
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Sally receives a strange old ventriloquist dummy from her grandfather as a gift. Since the dummy, Slappy, has been staying with Sally's foster family, bad things have been happening. Very bad things. Sally must find out a way to stop Slappy's evil doings, but the evil dummy has other ideas for the girl...
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue***

* * *

 ** _*1898*_**

 _A girl in a red dress ran down the building with a man who is dragging her down the basement until they locked the door. The man in a magician's outfit told the girl to wait by the corner. The girl obliged, and she ran over to the corner of the basement. The magician opened the book, flip through the pages and found a spell to stop something that is coming after him and the girl. They hear the hard knock on the basement door. The girl gasped at the sound and hid behind the magician._

 _"He's coming!" She cried out._

 _"Stay behind me, Clara. I won't let him get you. I can stop him." He said. Suddenly, the candles went out and the basement is dark. The magician felt Clara gripping on his jeans. "It's going to be alright, Clara."_

 _"You think you can stop him from getting us?" Clara asks. The magician places his hand on the girl's shoulder._

 _"Of course. I can stop that dummy from getting you and me." He assured her. "I won't let him hurt you."_

 _"You think so?" A shrill voice asked in the shadows. Clara gasped and look over to see the candles lit up on their own and there is a ventriloquist dummy sitting on the red chair, glaring at the two. His eyes are dark, his wooden hair is dark, and wearing a dark gray suit with a white shirt underneath with a red tie and a fake flower clipped on the suit. His wooden eyelids drop a little, moving his eyes around._

 _"...How did you get here?" The magician asks. "I locked the door."_

 _"You have many tricks, papa." The dummy spoke. "I learned them from you. I know you too well. Just how you know me. You created me." The magician glared at the dummy. Clara hid behind him. "Where is my bride-to-be, papa? She wouldn't want to miss our wedding day."_

 _"She is not yours to take! She will never be your bride or slave!" The magician said. "Leave my daughter out of this, you stupid dummy!" The dummy's wooden eyebrows furrowed in anger._

 _"Who you calling 'dummy', dummy?"_

 _"Slappy, it's just you and me. Leave Clara alone. You can't take her away. She's all I have!" The magician said. The dummy cackled. The magician started to chant the spell that is in a different language. Slappy was about to stop his creator until he felt his body grow limp. The magician quickly picked up the evil dummy and put him in the box and put a lock on it. Clara watches in silent as her father locks the box._

 _"What now?" She asks._

 _"I must get rid of my mistake." The magician said. "You're safe now. We all are." He picked up the box and head up to the door and unlock it. He turned back to his daughter. "Stay home. I'll be back soon." He told her before leaving the basement to get to the front door. Clara went out the front door to see her father dragging the box down the street. Lightning flashed in a night sky, and thunder rumbles the area. The magician hurried down the street, he sees a park ahead of him._

 _'I have to get rid of Slappy. He's too evil. I shouldn't made him and give him a soul.' He thought._

* * *

 ***Author's note: My first Goosebumps fanfic with our favorite dummy, Slappy! And I wanted to use the movie verse of Slappy from the new Goosebumps film. I love that film! So great! I wanted to see it again!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Sally Carson***

* * *

 _ ***Present day, 2015***_

"Sally! Sally, breakfast is ready!" A mother called from downstairs. A girl with blonde hair, green eyes, wearing jeans and a jacket, just finished brushing her long hair. She puts her converse on before heading downstairs to greet with her family. Well, foster family.  
Sally was adopted by the Carsons when she was 5 years old. Sally's family gave her up for a reason. Of course, Sally doesn't know anything about her parents because she was a baby when she is in the orphanage. When the Carsons adopted her, they treat her like a real family, even her older brother who is now 17. Sally couldn't be happier to have this nice foster family who loved her so much. They watch movies, play games, and take care of each other. Sally won't ask for any more.  
The blonde teen went downstairs to see her foster family at the table, eating pancakes.

"Good morning." Sally greeted.

"Morning sweetie." The mother said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Breakfast is set on your plate. Eat up before you're late for school." Sally sat down on the chair, next to her brother, Brad.

"Hey, kids. When you guys get out of school, your grandfather is coming over to visit for a while." The father said. "He said he wanted to show you something, Sally."

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." The father said with a wink. He push his glasses up and continue eating. Sally shrugged a bit and took a bite of a pancake. "Sarah, I gotta get going. I have a big meeting at work." The dad said, getting up from the table.

"Okay, Mike. Have a good day." The mother said, kissing him on a cheek. Mike grabbed his coat and went out the garage door. Sally hears a bus coming up the street. She quickly grabbed her backpack and put a piece of gum in her mouth and rush out the door as Brad follows her out. Sarah smiles a bit as she watches the kids stand by the street for the bus to pick them up. She cleared the table.

* * *

The teens are wandering around the halls in the school building, and Sally was at her locker putting away her things until she saw a boy coming over. Her heart beats every time she sees him. He has black hair, brown eyes, wearing a school jacket, jeans, and a white shirt underneath.

"Josh Sanders." Sally sighed. The boy notices her, giving her a small nod of hello and continued on down the halls. Sally blushed a bit, smiling. Every girl likes Josh in this school. Every one of them keeps asking him out or ask him school dances. Josh took 4 or 5 girls out. Sally was too shy to ask a cutest boy out. And he's only 15. He's great in baseball in gym class. Sally loves to watch him play sports.

"Sally!" A voice cried out, making Sally gasped in surprise to see her friends behind her. She is wearing black glasses and her brown hair is in pigtails. "You still watching your dream man?" She teased.

"Susan, you scared me!" Sally scolded her.

"Sorry. I thought I'd find you by your locker watching Josh." Susan says, holding her books close to her. "I know, he's charming, but...why don't you ask him out already? The worst thing he'll say is no. Every girl asks him-"

"I can't." Sally said, closing her locker. "I mean, I like him and all, but...he barely knows me." The girls walk down the hall, passing the other teens who are doing what they are doing. "I'm a kid who was adopted by a family, and only good at playing the piano."

"You won't know till you try, Sal." Susan said. "If you let him know that you like to hang out with him, he'll get to know you." Sally was about to reply until she accidently bumped into a short haired girl.

"Oh! I...I'm sorry!" Sally stuttered. The girl turned with a sneer.

"Watch where you're going, orphan!" She said. Sally twiddled her fingers a little. Susan pulled her friends aside and keep walking. Sally turned back to the mean girl, and see Josh watching her in silent. Sally blushed again and turned away and whispered to her friend.

"He looked at me!" She hissed. "He heard what Brittney said!"

"So what? What is he gonna do, make fun of you too?" Susan asked. Sally turned back to see Josh talking to the other guys who wore the same jacket as him. They are all jocks. Sally turned back to Susan.

"No. He wouldn't." She said. Susan playfully patted Sally's hair.

"Atta girl!"

* * *

Brad and Sally were dropped off at the street by a school bus, and they walk home. They see a car by the driveway of the house. They know it's their grandfather who comes to visit them. Sally wanted to know what her grandfather wanted to show her. The teens walked in the house, but hear nothing.

"Mom? Dad?" Sally called. "We're home!"

"Where's granddad?" Brad asks. Sally went around the living room with her foster brother. Sally stood by the chair, placing her backpack down, but suddenly... A little figure popped out behind the chair, letting out a shrill laughter. Sally screamed and fell backwards. It's a dummy!


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Meet Slappy***

* * *

"What is it?!" Brad asks coming over, helping his sister up. He looked over at the ventriloquist dummy. Then, it was lifted by someone. A old man in his late 60s came out from behind the chair. He is chuckling at the teens reactions. Sarah and Mike came downstairs laughing at them.

"That was a good one!" Sarah laughed. "Your granddad got ya good!" Sally felt her heart beating in a fast pace, looking at the dummy. The old man sat on the chair, holding the dummy one place.

"What do you think?" He asked. "I found him at the shop, and he is cheap than the rest of the dummies I saw." Brad sat on the couch as Sally stood next to her grandfather. "So, I thought I could give you guys this dummy. His name is Slappy. The box over there by the slider door to put him away."

"I think he's great, granddad." Sally says. "How does he work?" The grandfather gave Slappy over to Sally to show her where the strings are attached. She places her hand inside the head and move the eyes around, make him blink, move the eyebrows. "Okay. This seems so easy." Sally said.

"Sally, you could be a great ventriloquist." Mike suggested. Brad rolled his eyes a little. Sally turned to the box and found a paper on the floor. She picked it up and made a weird look on her face.

"What's there you found there?" Sarah asked.

"It came with the dummy." Sally replied. "It had a strange language."

"What's it say?" Brad asked. Sally looked at the words.

 _"Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano."_ She read. "Weird."

"What does that mean?" Brad asked. Sally shrugged and sat next to him. The grandfather asks her granddaughter if she liked Slappy, and of course, she enjoys him already.

 **XX**

After the grandfather left, everyone is having dinner in the dining room. Sarah and Mike are telling Sally that she should try to practice with Slappy to be a good ventriloquist for the talent show in school. Sally thought about it and it didn't sound like a bad idea. The talent show at school is in two weeks, so she has plenty of time to practice. Seems like Sally has a new hobby.

Sally brought Slappy to her room and set him on the chair by the window. She fixed his tie and brush the bit of dust off of his wooden dark hair. She notices the chipped spot on the nose and on the chin. This dummy looks old. But, Sally doesn't care. He still works like new.

"Hope you like it here, Slappy. You're the first dummy I ever had." She said. "We could practice to make some jokes and everything." She turned away to get to her laptop to start her homework. She was unaware that Slappy slowly moved his eyes over to her, his wooden eyelids lower a bit. Sally was on google and typed the words she read not too long ago. When the screen appeared to show her the translation. _You and I are one now_.

"We're one?" Sally wondered. "What does that mean?" She turned back to Slappy who stood still in his place. "Maybe the creator wrote that?" She said.

"Talking to your new friend?" Brad asked, standing by the doorway. Sally turned to her brother. "Do you really like that thing? That thing is pretty creepy."

"I don't think Slappy's that bad." Sally said, looking at the dummy. Brad stares at Slappy in silent. "Are you scared of dummies?" Sally asked.

"No! Why would I be?" Brad said. "I'm just saying that Slappy looks creepy, that's all."

"Well, why don't you tell him yourself?" Sally says by picking up Slappy and set him on her lap. "Slappy, my brother thinks you're creepy. What do you think? Are you creepy?" She made the dummy move his eyes to look at Brad and made him talk with her own male voice.

"Creepy? Why do you think I am creepy? I found your scary tales creepy!"

"Wow. You do need to practice." Brad said. "I see your lips move, and make the voice better." Sally sets Slappy back on the chair.

"I never had a dummy before, so cut me a break." Sally said. "Listen, I have some homework to do. Please leave my room." Brad rolled his eyes at her and left the room. Sally returned to her laptop and started on her book report.

* * *

Morning arrives, and Sally woke up from the alarm clock. She shut it off and turn to her side and let out a yawn. She sat up and see that Slappy is no longer at the chair across from her. Sally got out of bed and look around her room. She checked the closet, under her bed, and outside her room. Where did Slappy go? Sally rush downstairs and found Slappy sitting by the fireplace, legs crossed, and hands resting on the lap. How did he get down here? Did someone move him? Sally came over to pick him.

"Who put you here?" She asked. "Probably my brother." She returned upstairs and place Slappy by the window. She gathered her clothes to wear for school and head out to take a quick shower. Slappy's eyebrows furrowed a little.  
After a shower, Sally was dressed, but her hair was up in a bun, wet. She returned to her room, and see Slappy was in a different sitting position. His legs are crossed, hands on the lap. Like before. His eyes lids a half low. Before Sally could wonder, her parents called for her downstairs. The teen left the room, head downstairs, and see Mike and Sarah looking around the living room and dining room. Like they are looking for something.

"Sally, did you get into my jewelry box?" Sarah asks.

"No."

"Well, I lost my wedding ring. I asked Brad if he seen it, but he hadn't."

"Was it in your room?" Sally asks. Sarah shook her head at her.

"Nope. I checked everywhere." Mike came in the living room, telling his wife that he couldn't find it either. Sarah sighed a bit. Sally told her mother that she will look for the ring after school. Sarah smiled at her and thanked her.

"Get some breakfast in you." She told her. Sally nodded and went in the kitchen where her brother is. Little did the family know, there's a dummy watching from the stairs, raising a eyebrow at the teenage girl. A name of hers came to his mind. He smirked as he thought it.

 _'Sally...'_


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Ventriloquist Trouble***

* * *

After school, Susan came over to Sally's house to see the dummy since Sally told her about it. And Susan was excited to see it. In Sally's bedroom, Susan studies Slappy by looking at the eyes and the suit he is wearing. Sally controls his eyes and eyebrows and make him blink at Susan.

"Never seen a dummy like this one. Looks...old." Susan said. "Where did your grandpa get him?"

"At the store. Could be at the antique shop where they sold some stuff." Sally said. "I find Slappy pretty neat. My brother is a bit scared of him." Susan chuckled a little. "And my parents think I should use Slappy for a talent show at school. I just need to practice to be a ventriloquist. And I have to practice not to move my lips so much and find a voice for Slappy."

"That would be great, Sal." Susan said. "Who knows? Maybe Josh will be there to see you." Sally blushed a bit. Susan laughed a little at her face. Slappy move his eyes up to Sally with a sneer. Susan notices this, but thinking that Sally is moving his eyes around. "In a month, there's gonna be a dance. You should ask Josh to go with you."

"I probably shouldn't." Sally said, placing Slappy on her bed, sitting him up. "I'm not really into dances and stuff. Josh wouldn't want to go with me anyway." Susan rolled her eyes at her friend who keeps doubting herself. Sarah came to greet the girls.

"Hello ladies." She said. "Sally, did you find my ring?" Sally went over to the dresser and got the wedding ring and hand it over to her mother. "Where was it?"

"I don't know how it got there, but...I found it in Slappy's jacket pockets." Sally said, turning to her dummy. Susan made a funny look at her friend. Sarah stares at her daughter, but she shook her head.

"Well...thank you for finding it." She said and walk away. Susan turned to Sally.

"Did you say that Slappy had your mom's ring?" She asked.

"Yeah. When I grab my backpack, I was playing with Slappy, then I found a ring in his pocket. I don't know how, but...I guess someone's trying to pull my leg. I think Brad hid it there to scare me." Sally replied.

"Or maybe Slappy's alive..." Susan said in a spooky tone. Sally laughed at her friend. No way a dummy could walk around on its own. Right?

* * *

After dinner, Sally asks her family to see her perform with Slappy to see what they think of her since she practiced a little today after her friend left. The family accepted and they want to start in the living room. Sally got Slappy in her arms and sat on a chair by the fireplace, smiling at her family.

"Show us what you got, kiddo!" Mike said. Sally sets Slappy on her lap and controls him. Brad crosses his arms on the couch as he watches his sister.

"Hello, family. Nice to see you all!" Sally made Slappy say.

"So, Slappy, what do you think of staying here so far?" Sally asks.

"Not bad at all. The last home I stayed was filled with clowns!" She made the dummy speak. Sarah chuckled a little. Mike nodded a little.

"Wow. She didn't move her lips. She's doing great." Mike said.

"So, what do you think my family? They seem to like you." Sally asks. Slappy move his eyes over to the parents and a brother.

"Your family? You call this a family?" He said. Sally grew her eyes wide. She didn't make him say that. In fact, she didn't make that male voice. Mike narrowed his eyes at Sally.

"Sally, that's not funny." He said.

"I..." Sally spoke, but the dummy spoke again.

"I see that you don't belong in this family, Sally. They adopted you, and they stink like garbage!" He said with a cackle. Sally made a shock expression on her face. She didn't say that at all.

"Is this supposed to be funny?" Brad asks. "Because it's not."

"Sally, why would say those things?" Sarah asked.

"But, I didn't say that." Sally said.

"Didn't I mention your mother is ugly as a beast?" Slappy asks.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mike said, getting up.

"But, I didn't say anything. Slappy did!" Sally exclaimed. Sarah crossed her arms at her daughter, insulted by the comment she thinks Sally said.

"That's enough, young lady. Go upstairs and think about what you have said to us." Mike said. Sally looked at her foster father in silent. She let out a sigh and brought Slappy with her. Brad watched her in confusion. Something's not right. He knew Sally wouldn't say those things. Why would she if she did?

 **XX**

Sally paces around her room, staring at Slappy who sits on her bed. Her arms are crossed, looking into Slappy's eyes, as if she were waiting for him to talk. But he did downstairs and said those awful things about her foster family. Sally sat on her chair by her desk, watching the dummy like a hawk. How did this happen? How could a dummy speak on its own? That's impossible. Even Sally couldn't make a male voice that great. She hears someone coming up to her door, knocking it. Brad came in, looking through the crack.

"Can I come in?" He asks. Sally nodded at him. Brad walked in her room. "Uh, what was that down there?"

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Did you really mean that? You think we-"

"No I didn't!" Sally said. "I didn't say those things. I didn't even change my voice for Slappy. And...he's the one who said it, not me! I don't know how that's possible, but he said those things."

"What are you saying?" Brad asked.

"...I don't know. It's like he...speaks on his own. Like...alive. But, I don't believe that. How could a dummy talk on his own?" Sally asks, gesturing Slappy. Brad looks at him, then at his sister.

"I don't want to believe it either. But, next time watch what you say." He said. Sally opened her mouth at him. He doesn't believe her. Brad left her room and shut the door behind him. Sally groaned a little. Can things go any worse than this?

* * *

The next morning, it was a Saturday. No school, and Sally can sleep in. That is until a shout was heard, waking her up. Sally got out of bed and rush towards her parents' bedroom to see them looking at the mirror on the dresser. There was Slappy sitting by the mirror, sneering. Sally sees a red writing on the mirror. **I WANT MY BRIDE**. Sally stared in horror and disbelief. Brad came in to the scene and saw the mirror, the writing, and Slappy.

"Who did this?!" Mike asked, turning to Sally and Brad.

"One of you used my red lipstick!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I didn't do it!" Brad said.

"Well it wasn't me either!" Sally said. "And who put Slappy here anyway?"

"Nice try you two." Mike said. "One of you did this."

"What?" Brad asked with a look. "Why would use mom's lipstick to write that? Why would I want a bride if I did write that?"

"Maybe that's why you put mom's ring in Slappy's pocket yesterday?" Sally said.

"What now?"

"Quiet. Both of you." Sarah said. "Now, you two will clean this up. And we will talk about your punishment when you're done." The parents walked out of their room, leaving the teens. Sally looked at her brother with a look.

"Nice going."

"Oh shut up. I know it's you." Brad scolded.

"It wasn't me!" Sally protested.

"Oh, right. It's Slappy." Brad said in sarcasm. "He came in here and wrote this on mom and dad's mirror and sat there, waiting for us to see this."

"I didn't say that." Sally said. She looked over at Slappy. "I'm saying you brought Slappy here to frame me." She took the dummy off the dresser and went out of the room. She places him on her bed. Before she could leave her room, she could've sworn she heard a evil laugh. She slowly turned to Slappy who sat still, eyebrows furrowed at her. He gave her a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Framed by Fear***

* * *

Things couldn't get any worse on a weekend. Sally and Brad's punishment is to do chores in the house before they are free to do what they want. Brad was furious with this. He had plans today. He called his friends that he couldn't make it to the movies since he had to do chores all afternoon with Sally who is as bummed as he is. Sally was blamed for this, but she didn't do a thing. The mirror was now clean, after a struggle to get the lipstick off of the glass. Sally kept her door shut while she is downstairs, cleaning the living room by vacuuming, clean the coffee table, and wash the dishes.

 _'Some Saturday.'_ Sally thought in sarcasm. She finished cleaning the table and went over to the kitchen. Sarah came in with a basket with clean clothes. Sally didn't speak to her. Sarah told her that the clothes will be in Sally's room since they are hers. Sally only nodded. While she was cleaning the dishes, she hears her mother calling from upstairs. Sally rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.  
She made it up to her room where her mother stood. Sarah places one hand on her hip, looking at her.

"Where'd you put the dummy?" Sarah asked. Sally looked behind her and see that Slappy is no longer at the bed where Sally place him. He's not at the chair by the window. Sally checked her closet, and he isn't there either. "Sally, this isn't funny. Where is the dummy?" Sarah asked again.

"I left him in here. I was downstairs the whole time. Someone must've moved him." Sally said. "I swear, mom. I left Slappy here."

"Check your brother's room. After that, back to work. Okay?" Sarah said before leaving the bedroom. Sally walked out and see the door of her brother's room is half closed. Sally push the door open and see the messy bed with sheets off. Brad never makes his own bed. But, that is not important right now. Sally looked around the bedroom. Checking the closet, under the bed, but Slappy isn't in here at all. Where could that dummy be? Sally didn't want to believe that he could get up and walk on his own. Like this morning when he winked at her. No way.  
Sally walked out of Brad's room until she sees a shadow on the floor, disappearing in her room. Sally slowly peeked over the doorway, and there he was. Slappy. Sitting on her bed, sneering. He wasn't there before when Sally's mother came in. Now, he's in here again. How could it be? The teen had enough of this. She picked up Slappy and put him in his box. She closed it and locked it.

"Not gonna see him in a while. I'm going nuts here." Sally said walking out of her room.

* * *

After dinner, Sally went straight to her room since she was so tired of this day. She changed her clothes to be in her pajamas. A long shirt with a Hello Kitty on it with black shorts. She eyed on the box where she put Slappy in. She slowly went over towards it and kneel down. She unlocks the box, and open it...

"What the-?!" Sally gasped. Slappy's gone! How on earth did he... No. He couldn't. Sally left her room, check the halls. What is happening? Has she gone crazy? Sally went towards her brother's bedroom door. She knocked on it many times. Brad opened it with an irritated look.

"What?"

"Where is it?" Sally asked.

"What?"

"The dummy. You took him out of the box. Where is it?" Sally said. Brad rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you serious? Why do you think I took that creepy thing out of your room?" He asked.

"You're using Slappy to frame me."

"Oh shut up. Why do you think I have to do chores with you today? Mom and dad are blaming us. Not one of us." Brad exclaimed. "Now go away." He shuts the door on Sally. The teenage girl groaned and walk down the hallway to return to her room. She closed the door, shut off the light, and went to her bed. She wants this day to be over and deal with the dummy in the morning.

 **XX**

Sally woke up in the middle of the night. She checked the time, and it is 12 in the morning. Before she could go back to sleep, she found her door half open. She sat up with a confused look. Who opened her door? She got out of bed, walking towards her door, opening it all the way. She then hears some noises downstairs. Someone's downstairs. Sally must find out if it's either her parents or her brother before she could plan the attack if it's the intruder in the house. Sally slowly walked downstairs, looking around the darkness, hearing more sounds. But this time, it came from the piano. It sounded like someone was pressing the keyboards loudly and badly. But, the sounds from the piano stopped.

"...Who's there?" Sally suddenly asks. She's at the bottom of the stairs, slowly approaching towards the living room. "Brad, is that you?" Suddenly, the light turned on in the corner of the room. It's one of the lamps. Sally froze in shock and see Slappy sitting on top of the piano. "What the... How did you get here?" Sally asks. What really caught her off guard was that Slappy moves his eyes over to her, his eyelids are half lowered. Sally gaped a little, stepping away.

"What's the matter, Sally?" Slappy asks. "Cat got your tongue?" Sally didn't speak or move. Is she dreaming this? Or is this real? Slappy glared at her. "It's rude when you give me silent treatment!" He snapped. "And you really got some nerve to put me in the box!"

"...What...are you?" Sally asks. Slappy chuckled a bit. It makes Sally shiver.

"I'll tell you what _you_ are, my dear." He said. "You...are my slave." Sally felt her blood grow cold. Did the dummy say what she thought he said? Slave?

"...What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you remember, Sally? You read those magic words! You and I are one now." Slappy said. Sally remembered that day when she had Slappy from her grandfather and read that card, and she found out what it meant. Sally shook her head at him.

"No. I...I didn't mean to-"

"You're not the only one, Sally." Slappy said. "Slaves before you read those words."

"Slaves before...me?" Sally asked. She started to get scared, but she stays strong. "How could a dummy like you could slave-"

"Who you calling, _'dummy'_ , dummy?!" Slappy snapped. "Call me that again, you will pay dearly." Sally glared at him.

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do?" Sally asked. Slappy smirked at her. Now she's done it. Slappy raises his hand up, and his eyes glow green. Sally felt her throat tightened. Green aura around her neck. It's like a snake is squeezing her neck. She choked out. Slappy laughed at her, watching her face turn purple a little.

"This is what will happen to you and your foster family." He warned her. "Give me respect, and this won't happen to you again. You will do as a say. If you don't obey me, I will make you an orphan...again." He chuckled at the last part. Sally choked, trying to speak to him, but she couldn't.

"Sally?" Someone upstairs called. Sally no longer felt the grip of Slappy's power around her neck, and she got on the floor, coughing and catching her breath.

"Sally, you down there?" Mike called, coming in to see Sally on the floor, coughing, holding her throat. Sarah went over to her, grabbing her shoulders in worry.

"Sally, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I...I'm..." Sally breathed. She looked up to see Slappy in a sitting position on the piano. She doesn't know what to do. Slappy's alive and he will hurt her and her family. She remembered his words of warning.

 _"I will make you an orphan...again."_ That's what he said. Sally was terrified.

"C'mon, let me get you some water." Sarah whispered, helping her daughter up. They walk in the kitchen as Mike looked over at Slappy. He crossed his arms at him before he leaving the room to see his wife and daughter. Slappy's eyes move over to see the three in the kitchen. Sally took a long sip of water. The dummy laughed in the inside. His new slave.

 _'She is mine. And soon enough, she will be more than just a slave.'_


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Engagement Plans***

* * *

Sally is on the phone, talking to Susan in her room. She couldn't tell her best friend about what happened last night. Besides, Slappy is in her room, watching her like a hawk. Sally admitted to Susan on the phone that she couldn't wait to go back to school tomorrow to get away from the house. That means she wanted to get away from the evil dummy.

"Listen, I gotta to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Sally said before hanging up. Slappy raises one eyebrow at her.

"Took you long enough, slave."

"Please don't call me that." Sally said.

"Hey!" Slappy snapped. "I can call you what I wish. You don't want me to hurt you again, do you?" Sally sat up, glaring at him.

"My parents think I hurt myself down there!" Sally said, recalling last night. "I don't even want to know how you did that, but please don't try anything like that again." Slappy chuckled at her.

"You are such a gullible girl! You are not like the rest of the slaves I've met the past couple years." Slappy told her. He stood on her desk, looking at her green eyes. "I've finally found who is worthy..."

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked.

"Don't you remember that I said those insults the other day? I know you don't belong in this family who call you a daughter." Slappy said. "You were adopted. I know that while I stole your foster mommy's ring by looking at the paperwork." Sally made a look at him. Slappy smirked at her. "I know what are you thinking right now. Why would I take that ring?"

"So you can frame me and my brother." Sally finished.

"Maybe. But, that's not the real reason why, slave." Slappy reached for his pocket and got the ring out. Sally's eyes grew wide in shock. He stole it again. "In time, you will be mine." Slappy told the teen. Sally grew pale. No way. He can't mean that. "Now, you and I have a lot to do. Let's take a look at that computer of yours to find your dress..."

"Why would you want...to marry a teenage girl?" Sally asks. "It's...it's not right."

"Because you and I are one now! That's why!" Slappy snapped. "You serve me now!" A knock is heard on the door. Sally jumped from the sound and stood by the dummy who went limp. She quickly took the ring from his hand as the door opened. Of course, it's Sarah. Sally just hand her over the ring, telling her that she is practicing with Slappy for the talent show by acting like they are arguing like a old married couple. Sarah raises a eyebrow at her daughter and left the bedroom and closed the door. Sally let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. That was the worst lie I have ever come up with." She said. She hears Slappy chuckle at her. "Besides, you can't keep taking my mom's ring just because you want to marry me!"

"That's when you are wrong, slave." Slappy told her. "Let me handle that while you are looking for that dress you will be wearing soon." Sally glared at her. She wanted to defy him, but she knew she couldn't. Slappy will hurt her, or he will hurt her foster family. Sally stood in front of the dummy.

"How soon do you want me to be your...wife?" Sally asked, disgusted by saying the last part of the question. Slappy smirked at her.

"When we have everything ready. Like I said before, slave, you and I have a lot to do."

* * *

Sally was glad that she went back to school today, but except she had to bring Slappy along since he ordered her to bring him along. On the bus, everyone stares at Sally with weird expressions when they see a dummy in her hands. Sally was embarrassed. Brad didn't want to know why she brought Slappy, but he thought she brought him to show the teachers who will run the talent show in a week.  
Sally went over to her locker, opening it to get her books out to put in her backpack, until a voice called her from behind. Sally turned to see Josh coming over.

"Oh my god..." Sally whispered. Slappy moved his eyes over to see a teenage boy coming over.

"Hey, Sally. Nice dummy you got." Josh said with a small smile. Sally blushed a little, holding Slappy with one arm. "You gonna use that for next week's talent show?"

"Uh, yeah." Sally replied. "I have to tell the teachers that I'm gonna participate along with Slappy."

"Slappy?" Josh asked. "Why's he named Slappy?"

"It said on the box. You see, my grandfather gave him to me." Sally said.

"That's cool. Hey, listen... Um, your friend told me that you don't have anyone to dance with on the Fall Dance in two weeks. So...I thought I could be your date." Josh said. Sally blushed more. Before she could respond, Slappy kicked Josh's leg, making him cry out in pain. "Ow!" Sally covered her mouth with one hand, stepping away. "Geez, that hurt!"

"I...I didn't-"

"Someone's a bit jealous." Josh says, looking at Slappy in the eyes. "You didn't move his legs or anything. How'd you do that?" Sally moved her body to the side to keep Slappy out of sight.

"Josh...I...I would..." She stammered. "I mean, I'd love to go to the dance with you. And...sorry about my friend who told you about me wanting to go with you. I thought you already have a date or something." Josh chuckled a little.

"Nah, don't have one. I thought I should go with you. It'll be fun for the both of us. Our friends are going, so...why not we go to the dance together?" He said. Sally smiled at him. Slappy made a hatred glare when he listens to two teens talking. He didn't permit his new slave to go anywhere with anybody. But, he can't blow his cover in front of Josh or the entire school. "So, I'll...see you around." Josh said.

"Okay." Sally said.

"We should hang out sometime." Josh told her. He took out his phone and ask for her number. The teenagers exchanged numbers. Josh walked away from the lovesick girl. Slappy nudged her side, making her cry out.

"You stupid girl!" He hissed. "Don't you forget who you are with right now?"

"Hey, you said I have to bring you along." Sally said. "So, deal with it now or never, _master_." Slappy glared at her mocking.

"I forbid you to speak to that boy again." He said. Sally glared at him, but she decided not to speak to him. The bell rings. Sally walked down the halls with Slappy in her arms.

* * *

After school, Sally didn't take the bus to get home since Slappy ordered her to take him to town. They're in the streets to see the little shops. Slappy is looking around with his dark eyes and found a shop with wedding gowns inside.

"In there." Slappy told his slave who looked over. "Let's go." Sally walked in the store and see a few selections of the dresses on a few mannequins. A shop owner welcomed Sally, and didn't ask about the dummy. Sally passed a few dresses that look too slim and large. Most of the dresses are white with great detail, but none didn't catch Slappy's eye. He turned his head and saw one that did. A black gown with a black veil. Sally came over to it.

"Really? _This_ is the one you want me to dress in?" Sally asks.

"I know what looks great on you."

"Okay, well, I can't afford it. Look at the price on this thing!"

"Who said we have to pay?" Slappy asked with a smirk. Sally shook her head. She can't steal this dress. How is she gonna hide it? "Put me down. Let me show you what I can do." Slappy told her. Sally did as she told. Slappy snapped his fingers, and the lights went out. After a second, the lights went back on, and Sally didn't see the black wedding dress anymore on the mannequin. Slappy is hanging on Sally's shoulders. "That's how it works." He whispered. "Now let's leave before that shop owner notices." Sally heads out the door with Slappy on her shoulders. The shop owner watches in confusion.

"Never see a kid bringing a dummy in places." She said. She shrugged it off and got the magazine out.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Pulling the Strings***

* * *

This week of school has been very stressful for Sally. At least she doesn't have Slappy with her since he told her that he had things to do on his own while he is in the house alone. Sally prayed that he won't do something horrible at home. The black wedding dress is hidden in her closet, all folded up and covered by the throw blankets. Sally keeps having goose bumps every time she sees the dress in her mind. One night, she had a nightmare of wearing it. She woke up in fright, sweating, and shook in fear.  
She becomes very distant of her friends, crush, and her family lately because of Slappy. She felt trapped. She wish she could tell someone about this, but of course, no one will believe or they will think she is crazy. Sally felt like she was defeated. She doesn't know what to do. So far, she didn't try to fight with Slappy with words, she becomes obedient so she won't get abused or her family won't be harmed by a dummy. She may think this week has been bad, but next week will be complicated. Her school will be having a talent show, and she participated in it with Slappy. She would drop out, but she knew she couldn't. Josh will be there watching. And he asks her out for a Fall Dance, but the problem is Slappy. He ordered her not to speak to him at all. Sally would do it behind his back, but she felt her throat tighten in the inside. She knew Slappy was somehow watching. Sally doesn't want to know how he did. Slappy has the power to control his slave either way.

Since Sally and Brad got home from school, their parents told them to be in the living room for a talk. Sally knew what this is about. They want to talk to her. Mike and Sarah are very worried about her the past few days. Sally sat by the fireplace, looking down at the floor, not saying a word.

"Sally, please open your mouth and talk to us." Sarah said. "We want to help."

"You're acting very strange the past few days. It's like...you have changed." Mike said. "You've been quiet, and you haven't invited your friend, Susan, over for a while. Did something happen between you two?" Sally shook her head. "Well, did something happen at school? Did someone bully you?"

"No." Sally replied.

"Well, what is it then?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing. It's just that..." Sally paused. She had to come up with an excuse to get out of this talk. "There's a talent show, and...in there's gonna be a Fall Dance, and...Josh asked me to go with him." She said, hoping her parents will be buy it. Then, Sarah's face brighten up.

"Really? A boy asked you to go to the dance with him? That's great!" She said. "Is that what that was all about?" Sally blushed a bit. Surely she couldn't tell her parents the real reason why she was distant. They won't believe her. "You never go to school dances before and now someone asked you out!" Sarah said. "Oh, that was wonderful!"

"Really? The dance is what you're nervous about?" Brad asked. He looks suspicious. Sally didn't say anything to him as the mother is excited. Mike cleared his throat, trying to calm his wife down. Sarah sat down.

"Well, in that case. You're excused, Sally." Mike told the teen. Sally went upstairs. Brad turned to his parents with concern.

"Uh, I can't I have to say this, but...I'm a little worried about Sally." He said. Sarah and Mike turn to him.

"That's a new one from you." Mike said. "Your sister is just shy and nervous about-"

"I don't think it's just that." Brad said. "I think...something was...holding her back. Like...ever since grandpa gave her Slappy, things have been happening. So far, things are okay, but Sally isn't." Sarah turned to her husband, then back at her son.

"Then, maybe she took a break from that dummy. She hasn't been talking about him a lot." She said. "She's going to that talent show next week with that dummy. Let's hope things will be great." She got up to get to the kitchen. "Tonight's dinner will be burgers. Eat a snack if you want, but don't get too full." She said as Brad got up, standing by the staircase. He looked up at the top of the stairs.

* * *

After a week later, tonight is Friday night, and it's the talent show. Sally was dressed in a black and orange dress with a black shirt underneath, tall black socks, and gray converse. She stood behind the stage, holding Slappy, waiting for her turn. She watches Brittney playing the violin in front of the audience. Sally hears the dummy groan in disgust.

"That girl doesn't know how to play that thing. It sounds like the tires are screeching." He said.

"Slappy, please be good just this one night. I don't want to disappoint anyone. My family, friend, and Josh will be watching us." Sally begged. "Most of all, I don't want to be suspended." Slappy didn't say anything back to her.  
After a while, Brittney finished the music with her violin. She made a bow, and everyone applaud. The chubby woman who is one of the teachers of the school, came on stage, holding the microphone.

"That was wonderful! Now, up next is Sally Carson. She will be doing the ventriloquist! Give it to Sally Carson everyone!" She says. Everyone clapped as Sally came on stage with Slappy. She brought the chair and the microphone with her. As she sits down, placing Slappy on her lap, she looks at everyone. She places the microphone on the stand, lowering it a little.

"Uh, hello everyone. I'm Sally, and this is my...friend Slappy." She said, trying to form a smile. "Slappy, say hello to everyone." Slappy turns to the audience.

"Wait, this is the audience? I thought we're in a zoo!" He cackled. Everyone laughed. Sally cleared her throat a little.

"So, Slappy, what do you say we tell the crowd the riddles we've made?" Sally asked. Slappy makes a disgust noise.

"Riddles? Are you kidding me? I'd rather talk about how horrible that girl was before our turn. She plays the violin for the deaf!" He said. Sally's eyes are wide in shock, and look over at the crowd who started to mutter. She looked over at Brittney who watched. The girl makes a look with her arms crossed.

"Slappy, please, I told you to be good." Sally said. "Say you're sorry-"

"I'm being honest, Sally. That girl was awful! The music makes me want to throw up if I could!" He said. "Besides, what does her hair made out of? Potato chips?" He started to laugh. Sally hears some gasps from the audience.

"Slappy! Stop it now!"

"No way. I'm having too much fun!" Slappy said. "Guess who's pulling the strings now?"

"Shut up, you stupid dummy!" Sally shouted. The whole room grew quiet. Slappy slowly turns his head to face Sally who glares at him.

"Who you calling _'dummy'_?!" Slappy growled. No one laughed at the joke. Sally had enough. She got up from the chair, dragging Slappy away from the stage. From the audience, Mike and Sarah are embarrassed. They cover their faces, groaning in disappointment. Brad got up from his seat and went down to get backstage to find his sister.

"Sally! Sally!" He called, passing by some teens. His sister was nowhere to be found. Where could she have gone?

 **XX**

"You will regret what you said to me, slave!" Slappy growled as he stood on his feet. Sally stood before him, glaring at him. They are in one of the dressing rooms away from the crowd. Slappy's eyes glow. "You're lucky I don't get to punish you at this time. There's something I want to show you." He reached for his pocket and took out a diamond ring. The diamond on top was green, and the ring was silver. "Give me your ring hand now." He ordered. Sally hesitated. Slappy glared at her. "Give. Me. Your. Hand."

"...Make me." Sally said. She felt her throat tighten as the green aura is squeezing her, and she feels her wrists tighten as well. Slappy chuckled at her pain. "You...won't...get away...with this...!" Sally choked.

"Nobody will believe you anyhow. They all think you are crazy!" Slappy told her. "You belong to me now!" He releases her and place the ring on her finger. "Don't think about trying to take it off either!" Sally looked at the ring and see it glow for a moment. She tried to pull it off, but she couldn't. Magic. She's stuck for good. Slappy laughed. "Soon...you will be my bride." He told her. Sally didn't look at him as he laughed in triumph. Sally could feel a tear falling from her left eye. It dropped to the floor.

 _'I'm trapped...'_


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: The Truth...***

* * *

It was a terrible night. When Mike and Sarah drive home from the school, Sally didn't say a word at all. Brad sat in the back with her, watching her and Slappy in silent. His eyes are focused on Slappy. He's thinking that Slappy could be the problem. He must find out for himself. If he asks Sally what's really going on, she won't tell him.  
When the family arrived home, Sally went straight to her home with Slappy, not saying good night. Brad told his parents that he will be upstairs in his room. Sarah nodded at him and join her husband in the living. Brad hears them talking about Sally.

"What're are gonna do about Sally?" Sarah asked. "Why would she do that?"

"We have to get her some help." Mike suggested. "Like take her to a therapist or something." Sarah held her husband's hand, sighing a little. Mike rubs her back with his hand, soothing her. "We'll think of something. She's our girl. And we love her." Mike said. Brad left the corner of the stairs after he heard them. Of course his parents loves Sally. She's been treated like a real family in the house since she was 5. And Brad loves her too since she came to his life. But now, things are different. Brad must find out what is behind the dummy.

 **XX**

Brad is on his laptop, researching about Slappy. He looked on google to type his name. Many things pop up. There are links of every story. He clicked on the one that had the backstory. A page came up, and there is a old black and white photo of Slappy. But, behind him was a man in a magician suit, smiling. Brad found the article by the picture. The magician's name is Ronald the Magic Man. He makes magic for shows, he had a daughter named Clara, and he was a ventriloquist. He created two dummies from the wooden coffin that was cursed. Brad read more and found something that caught his attention. Ronald's dummies are Mr. Wood, and Slappy, and they were both alive from the spell that Ronald made.  
The dummies were evil, and learn magic from their master. Ronald was blaming himself. He put Mr. Wood to sleep, but the main problem was Slappy. The evil dummy wants Clara to be his first slave. And she must be his bride. Ronald protect his daughter from Slappy and got rid of him.  
Brad looked at the other stories. The twins owned the dummies. Amy owned Slappy. The family who collects dummies owned Slappy. One family with a live doll owned Slappy who wanted a older sister to be his bride. And many more. The poor kids had to face the nightmare. And now, Sally is the new slave.

"My god..." Brad whispered. "Slappy is alive after all. Those words that Sally said. She was telling the truth. Now, she is stuck with Slappy. I've got to destroy the dummy."

"You can't destroy me, Mr. Nosey." A voice said. Brad turned around and see Slappy sitting on his bed. Brad was frozen in his chair. Slappy glares at him. "You know the truth. I figured you would."

"I'm not scared of you, you freak!" Brad said, giving Slappy a sneer. The dummy laughed at him.

"You should be. Because you will be under my wing."

"I'm not going to be your slave! I will stop you! I will save my sister!" Brad said.

"She ain't your blood, kid." Slappy told him. "She will be mine eventually. My plan is foolproof."

"No! She won't be your bride! You're just a-"

"Don't say it." Slappy warned him.

"Dummy!" Brad said. He felt his throat tightened and see the green aura around his neck. He choked as he stares at Slappy who grins evilly at him.

"Thanks to my papa's magic, I can control anyone if I need to." He said.

"...You...were doing this...to...Sally?" Brad choked.

"Only when she didn't do as she was told or she didn't give me any respect." Slappy said. "So now, you will do as I say now, _slave_." The aura choked the teenage boy a bit. Brad felt his feet lifted from the floor. Slappy watches with his glowing eyes. "Don't try to tell your parents or anyone, Brad. They won't believe you. They don't believe Sally. They might want to send her off."

"Shut up..." Brad said.

"You can't stop me. If you try anything, I will harm your parents and frame you as I did Sally." Slappy said. "I will be watching you." He releases Brad who fell on the floor. Brad coughed, feeling his throat. Slappy disappeared. Brad backs up against the corner of his room, catching his breath. He's never been this scared. Now Slappy means business in this household. Brad has to think of something to outsmart the dummy. Sally's life is in jeopardy.

"I have to find a way to destroy him." Brad said, looking up at the laptop. "The kids back then who own him think they beat him, but his soul is never gone for good."


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Wedding Plans***

* * *

"Wake up, slave!" Slappy's voice growled. Sally woke up and see Slappy standing by her. What really caught her attention was that Sally is not in her room. She and Slappy are in a master bedroom. Looks gothic like, and there is a window with a balcony. The sky is cloudy outside. Sally looked around in confusion.

"What...? Where are we? What happened to my room?"

"We're not in your room, slave." Slappy replied. "We are in Horrorland!" Sally got off of the king sized bed and look out the window. Slappy wasn't kidding. Below her was a strange place. Looks like the amusement park. There are creatures walking around on the streets. "This will be our new home. _Your_ new home." Slappy spoke.

"...How did...you get us here?" Sally asked. Slappy chuckled at her confusion.

"I got us a Haunted Car. I'd make sure you were soundly asleep while I take us here. No one knows where you are. Don't even try to run away." Slappy said. Sally couldn't believe this. Her family might be worried sick about her now, and they don't know where she is. In fact, Sally doesn't know how far her home is now. Slappy went over to the closet where the black wedding dress is set inside. Sally turned to him in silent. "We have a lot to do today. Because tonight...we will be wed." He told her.

"Tonight?! Why tonight?!" Sally asked in shock.

"As I said before, slave, you will be mine soon. And soon is tonight." Slappy said. "Now, get dressed. We must go to the chapel to find a horror who will marry us." He tosses Sally a checkered dress that she wore at the talent show. "Don't take too long." Slappy said. Sally went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She sinks to the floor. She doesn't know what to do now. She's in a different place where her friends or family will never find her. She's trapped for good. Slappy was right about one thing. She can't run away, she won't know where to go.

"This a real nightmare." Sally whispered. "I can't escape."

* * *

Sarah started to cry as Mike is talking to the police officers who were called. Brad was in the living room with them. When they see Sally was nowhere to be found in this house or anywhere, they are scared and had to call the police. The cops were out in town to look for Sally all morning. Mike and Sarah are praying for Sally's safety and hope that she will be find soon. Brad knew that Slappy must've taken her somehow. He must find his sister. But he needs help.

Brad rush upstairs to get his backpack, and put on his jacket. He was on the phone to talk to his friends to tell Susan to meet him at the antique shop. Brad wrote a note on his desk to leave a message to his parents before he is leaves his room. He left it on his bed that is just made. He opened the window and climbed out.

"I gotta find Sally. I need to know where that stupid dummy took her." He says as he climbed down. He ran down the yard to get to the back gate.

 **XX**

Susan found Brad standing by the antique shop, but she is not alone. Josh was called by her, and he will help to find Sally. Brad was telling them about what was going on the past few days with Sally, and what happened last night. Susan and Josh listened to every word, but what got their attention was Slappy. Brad was telling them that Slappy was alive the whole time.

"I know it sounds nuts, but it's true! He's alive, and he plans to marry my sister! Now, they are gone! Please, you two care about Sally more than anyone else." Brad said. "I don't care if that dummy knows that I am telling anyone like you guys, but he can't do anything about it! I just want my sister back."

"If what you are saying is true, then where did your grandfather get Slappy? From this place?" Susan asked.

"It's the only antique shop we have." Brad said. "So what do you guys say?"

"...It's hard to believe about the dummy part, but...I'll do anything to find a friend of mine." Susan said. Josh nodded. Brad thanked them. They went inside the shop and see many things that look old. There are some dummies in here too, but they are nothing like Slappy. They look more friendly. Coming out of the back is a man wearing a red tie.

"Hello, kids. How can I help you today?"

"We...need help." Brad said. He took out a photo of Slappy from ages ago. The man took it. "We're looking for this dummy name Slappy." Brad said. "I know this sounds crazy, but he took my sister."

"...How did he come alive?" The man asks. The teens brighten up a bit.

"You know about this thing?" Josh asked.

"...Slappy is a pure evil dummy." The man said. "I was...once his partner for a show until...he demands me to send him off to a family. He wants to marry some girl. But, the girls destroyed him, but his soul isn't."

"How do you destroy it for good?" Susan asked.

"You don't. You have to put the evil dummy to sleep and lock him away."

"...Who are you exactly? You seem to know about everything other than Slappy?" Brad wondered. The man sighed a bit.

"I'm Jimmy O' James. I was once a ventriloquist, but...not anymore because of... _him_."

"You're Jimmy?!" Brad asked in shock. "I thought you disappeared from town, but...you are not. Why are you-"

"Do you want to know where your sister is or not?" Jimmy asked. Brad realized that he was off topic. He nodded at the man. "There's one place where Slappy goes once in a while. It's Horrorland." The teens looked at each other in silent. They have no idea where it's at, and they have never heard of that place. Jimmy gave them directions he kept for years. "This map will tell you where to find the place. But be very careful. There are tons of horrors there."

"We gotta get there." Brad said. "Can you take us there?"

"I can't-"

"Please! We can't drive ourselves! Who knows what will happen to Sally right about now?!" Susan exclaimed with a look. Jimmy is silent for a moment. He let out a sigh of defeat. He told them he will take them, but he will not go inside with them. They all left the antique shop to get to Jimmy's car. The man locked the shop and follow the teens to his car.

* * *

Slappy is talking to a old horror creature inside the chapel as Sally stood in the middle of the aisle, looking around the building. There are stained windows everywhere. But, this place is not religious at all. This place is only for those in need. Hardly used. Could be used for weddings or funerals. Sally looked down at the ring that is stuck on her finger, then at Slappy.

 _'I'd rather marry someone else than that splinter. But, Slappy ruins my life and...I can't do anything. If tonight was final, I wish I could say goodbye to my family and friends.'_ Sally thought. Slappy walked up to her with a smirk.

"Everything was according to plan, my dear. You are set." He told her. Sally didn't speak to him. "Aw, don't be like that. You and I will have wonder years together. We will rule this place together. Think of yourself as a new queen."

"But...I don't want this." Sally said. "I don't want any of this."

"Too bad, slave. You're with me now. And tonight, we will be one. You won't escape me. And someday you will thank me. You don't need your foster family. You don't belong there. You belong in this world. Everyone will treat you better." Slappy said. Sally made a glare, but she couldn't talk back to him. She felt like crying. "Now, come. Back to the mansion of mine. It will soon be yours." Slappy said by having his hand out. Sally sighed a bit. They walked out of the chapel. Little did they know, there is a certain dummy watching in dismay. His eyes are on Sally.

"Poor kid."


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: A Horrorland Tour***

* * *

After returning to the mansion, Slappy told his bride-to-be to stay at the mansion while he's going out to the park to meet some horrors and old friends. Sally was alone in the big mansion, except there are some maids around. Sally stood in the main lobby, looking around the area with her green eyes. How could a dummy like Slappy live in a huge place like this? Is he that important in the whole park? Sally turned to the main doors and she walked out of the mansion. She reached down the gates and push one of them open. She surprised that Slappy didn't lock the front gates.

 _'Right. He knows I can't escape this place. But I could try to avoid this wedding possibly.'_ Sally thought. She looked around for any creatures, making sure they are not in sight. She rushed down to the right side of the road. There must be a phone for her to use so she could contact her parents and brother. She must let them know she is alive and kidnapped. She made it to Werewolf Village and see a plaza with a werewolf statue. She hears growling around her, but there is nothing in sight. Sally stays strong in this situation. She jumped when she hears a howl around her.

"They must've smelt my scent." Sally said. "But, they can't be wandering around at a day like this, right?" She walked down the plaza, looking through the windows of each building. This place is empty, but she did see some humans around too, but they are families with small children. Sally feels so sorry for those who don't know that they can't leave this place. "There's gotta be a phone somewhere." Sally says to herself.

"No phones in this park." A voice said. Sally turned around and see a girl with dark hair with a red streak. She looks like she's around 15. Her eyes are yellow, her skin is a little dark, and she is wearing a black dress.

"Who are you?" Sally asked. The girl made a look at her.

"I'm a witch of this place. Name's Mona. You must be the dummy's pet."

"I'm not his pet! I'm not anything to him!" Sally said with a glare. "And if you are witch, do you know any spells? Like how to get out of here?" Mona chuckled at her.

"I'm still a beginner, kid. My aunt is teaching me, but she's always busy. She keeps avoiding the dangerous Monster Blood." She said. Sally grew pale. There's Monster Blood in this place too? What's next? "You should be afraid of it. That stuff will consume you." Mona continued. "Anyway, I can't help you. If I do, Slappy will have my head."

"Doesn't anyone around here leave this place?" Sally asked.

"Monsters like us, yes. Humans like you, no." Mona said, sitting next to the werewolf statue. "Since you are out here, good thing you are safe. The horrors and rest won't hurt you. Slappy puts a spell on that ring of yours. He knows how to keep things to himself." Sally looked down at the emerald ring. Least she will be unharmed, but she still doesn't want this life.

"Mona, I didn't ask for this." Sally said. "I don't belong here. I belong to my family. A human world." Mona stares at her in silent. Sally continued. "Look, I was adopted by the Carsons when I was little, and they treat me like real family. My brother loves me. They all love me. I couldn't ask for any more."

"...You're not...the only one." Mona said. Sally sat next to the young witch. "When my parents passed away, I...have to live with my crazy aunt and come here for the rest of my life. I was afraid at first, but everyone here treat me like I belong. A monster. I am free to leave the park, but I can't escape it for good." She let out a shaky sigh. She brushed her bangs back. "I feel so bad for the humans who come here. But, I did witness one family, The Morris Family, escaped us. Good for them." She said.

"So, you are not...happy here?" Sally asked. "I know the feeling since I found myself in the mansion."

"Not happy when humans are imprisoned here." Mona said. "Look, the point is...is that you can't leave. I really wish I could help you, but I can't." The girls hears howls in thin air. Mona stood up. She looks at Sally. "You better leave. I'll see you at the chapel tonight." The witch disappeared in the dark ally.

"Wait! Mona!" Sally called, but the witch is gone. "Great. I better get out of this village before I become lunch." She ran down the streets. She passes the female horror who is sweeping her store. The horror waved and said hello to her. Sally waved back while she ran.  
She found a sign it points to. Vampire Village. "It's daylight. I should be more safer there." Sally said heading down the road where it leads to the next area. "Now I wish Mona was here with me. She could tell me about this place." She says to herself. She passes by a few horrors and some attractions. She notices The House of Mirrors, Bat Barn ahead, and a garden. Sally would not bother to visit one of those.

"Vell, hello voung lady." A Transylvania accent voice said, making Sally almost bump into a man. Or should she say, a vampire wearing a cloak to block the sunlight. The vampire lifted Sally's ring hand to see the ring. "Hmm. So, you are the dummy's bride, eh? You lucky girl." He said. Sally tried to pull her hand away, but the vampire got a good grip on her. "I vant to taste vour vlood." He told her. Sally struggles a bit as the vampire lowers to her wrist, but then, Sally pushes him away with great force, a bright light appeared when she pushed him. The vampire flew back and land on the ground. Sally stood there, her hands are shaking. Did that just happen? Did the power of the ring do that, or did...Sally do that herself? The power came from her hand.

"...How is that...possible?" Sally wondered.

* * *

After exploring the half of the theme park, Sally returned to the mansion. She is relieved that Slappy hasn't returned yet. She made it up to the master bedroom, close the door behind her, and she is thinking to herself. She found a dead rose in the black vase on the little table in the corner. She walked up towards it, looking at the dead rose. She wants to make sure if this magic didn't come from her. Sally touches the rose, and then it bloomed to life! The colors are red as blood. The rose is alive and the smell fills Sally's nostrils.

"Unbelievable..." Sally said. "It didn't come from the ring at all. I did this. But, how did I get this magic?"

"I can tell you how you got it, my dear." A shrill voice said in the room. Sally turned and gasped at the sight. There is a dummy, sitting on the bed, grinning away. He kinda looks like Slappy but...different. "Sally, my dear soon-to-be sister-in-law, how wonderful to meet you."

"...Who the heck are you?" Sally asked.

"Now that was rude."

"Sorry."

"Wally Wood's the name. But, call me Mr. Wood." The dummy replied.

"Uh, okay." Sally said. "Mr. Wood, what do you know about-"

"Your magic. It came from your ancestors." Mr. Wood said. "From 100s of years ago. Slappy and I were there."

"My ancestors?" Sally wondered. "Are they...magicians or something?"

"One of them from the beginning who created me, then Slappy." Mr. Wood said. He pointed at the box that is under the table. "See for yourself, Sally." The teen pulled the box out and open it and see old pictures that are in black and white. She picked up the one with Slappy, Mr. Wood, and a man wearing a magician's outfit. Then, there is a picture of that man with a little girl. "That man is Ronald. One of the greatest magicians of that decade. His magic passes on to his descendants. And you, Sally, are the last." Mr. Wood said. Sally's mouth opened a little in shock. Her head is spinning. She turned to the old dummy who is fading away all of a sudden. "Good luck on your nightmare wedding, Sally. If you still wish to escape it, use your magic very wisely. I do miss my brother..." He says. He is gone. Sally just stood there, frozen, confused. Is it true? Is she really the descendant of that great magician who created the evil dummies? Is that why Slappy needs Sally? Does he know about this?

"That's it. I found a way to get out of this mess." Sally said. "I'll stop Slappy myself by using magic to put him to sleep and send him off."

"You wish." A voice said. Sally gasped and turned to see Slappy standing on the table, facing her with his angry expression. "So, you found out the truth. But you can't escape me. Your magic won't work against me."

"Oh yeah?" Sally uses her hand to summon the magic, but she sees Slappy's eyes glow, and Sally fell back like she was being thrown by him. "Agghh..." Sally groaned, holding her stomach.

"You stupid girl. There's no defeating me. You are nothing like my papa. For years, you didn't know that you had his magic he passes on." Slappy said, walking towards her. "When I see your blood type, it really surprises me. I must have you as my bride." Sally tried to back away from him, but Slappy grabbed her by the throat with both hands. "In a few hours, we will be one. As husband and wife. You can't save yourself. No one will save you. I'm unstoppable now. You and I will rule this place, terrorize the humans, we'll get silly!"

"I won't let you harm the families who come here!" Sally said with a glare. Slappy choked her a bit.

"And I'll make sure you won't try to save them either! I can control you, my dear! You are my puppet!"


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 10: There is No Love***

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Brad asked, looking out the window to see that he and his friends, and Jimmy are driving in the middle of nowhere. They've been driving for almost 3 hours now, and so far, there was nothing in sight.

"Nearly there. Trust me, Horrorland can be a tricky place to find. I know we're getting close." Jimmy said.

"I hope Sally is okay." Susan said. Suddenly, the radio makes static sounds, and there is a voice speaking. It's a strange voice. The teens and a man listened to it carefully.

 _"Hello? Is this thing on? Oh, and hello! This is the Mayor of Horrorland, here to tell you for those who are visiting Horrorland, you are clearly uninvited to a very special wedding. It will be happening tonight during the full moon. Only horrors like us are welcome, but no humans allowed with no invites."_ The voice said. _"Thank you very much for listening, and please have a scary night!"_ The radio went back to static. Brad made a horrified look on his face.

"Oh god, no..."

"What?" Josh asked.

"The wedding's tonight!" Brad cried out. "Slappy is marrying my sister!"

"Calm down! We'll stop the wedding!" Susan said. "We're going to crash it! Sally will coming home with us!"

"Slappy has gone too far this time. You three must stop him." Jimmy said. "I'll stay in the car when you guys go inside."

"I never thought that monsters actually exist." Josh said. "When I was 5, I thought Bigfoot was real and hides under my bed." Susan and Brad turn to him with strange looks. "I was a weird kid." Josh said.

"We all are." Susan said. "We're going to rescue Sally from the evil dummy, and there's gonna be tons of monsters. Yeah, everyone will believe our story." Jimmy listened to the teens as he drives. If their families wondered where the kids have been, they won't believe that they've been in Horrorland to rescue Sally from Slappy. The police won't believe them either. They think that Sally is missing. Not kidnapped. But she was kidnapped. She will coming back home soon.

"Hang on, Sal. We're coming for you. Hang in there." Brad says to himself. "The dummy can't take you away from us."

* * *

Sally sat in the room where the piano stood. She sat on the chair, staring into space. After Slappy tormented her, Sally gave up already. Because she has magic, doesn't mean she can easily defeat Slappy who is stronger than her. Sally's tear fell from her eye. If only she could say goodbye to her family and friends for sure if she couldn't return to her own world. Josh flashed in her mind, making her sob a bit.

"A bride in tears. One thing I hate to see." Slappy said from behind. He is sitting on the piano, appearing out of nowhere, watching the crying teen with his eyes half lidded. "You'll be much happier here. Some creatures like you. Though most of them want to eat you up for dinner. But, you're safe with me." He told her. "Horrorland is a very big place. We can go anywhere you like, but you can't leave at all."

"How could I? You'll just control me. I'm on a leash." Sally said, not looking at him.

"The longer you stay here, the more you will obey me." Slappy said. "Trust me, my love. Things will be much better." Sally slowly turned to him. Love. He said love. But, did he really mean it?

"I'm not your love. You don't love me." Sally said in a calm tone. "You hurt me. You frame me. You are just...evil." Slappy raises a brow at her.

"Did I say that I love you, slave? There's no such thing as love. There is no love in our lives. If you love me, that's fine, but don't expect me-"

"No, I don't love you at all." Sally said with a look in her eyes. "But, there is such thing as love, Slappy. You just don't experience it, because you want to be served and now you want me as your bride." Slappy grew silent. He watches Sally place her fingers on the keyboards of the piano, playing some keys. The music fills the room. Slappy turned his head towards the window to see the sun setting.

"It's almost time, Sally." He finally said, making Sally stop playing the piano. "We must be ready to go to the chapel, you will be in a dress by the help of the horrors." Sally stood up as Slappy walks her out of the room. They are heading down to the main doors. Sally stares off to the sun that is setting soon. Slappy looked back up at her with a glare. "Come!" He ordered. Sally followed him down the steps. As they are walking away from the main gates, a dummy watches.

"I wish I could help her." He said. He felt a wooden hand on his shoulder. He turned his head a little to see another dummy.

"There's nothing you could do, Dennis. You saved Amy once, but you can't save that girl. She's chained to Slappy. We can't do a thing." He said.

"...I wish there is a way, Rocky." Dennis said with a sigh. They watched Slappy and Sally walk down the street.

* * *

Outside the Horrorland gates, a car parked by the dark trees. Three teens got out of the car, looking around in awe. Jimmy remains in the driver's seat. Brad looked at him through the window.

"You promise you stay here when we get out of that place?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere. Now, go! You don't have much time!" Jimmy replied. "Be very careful." Brad gave him a nod and followed his two friends up the gates. They walk inside and head down the ticket booth. No one is in sight. Because there is a wedding that will happening soon.

"Susan, do you know where we should look? Like is there a church in this place? That could be a place where Slappy marries Sally, right?" Brad asked.

"I don't know. Horrorland seems big." Susan said. "We have to stick together no matter what happens. Who knows what kind of monsters we will run into. The horrors are the icons of this place." Josh went over to the signs. There are so many areas to go. Susan came by his side, but then, they see a horror coming over. "Hide!" She whispered. She and the boys rush over to the bushes and see a head talking to a horror. The voice sounds like a woman. She mentioned something about a wedding is held in a chapel somewhere, but didn't say which area.

"A chapel, of course. But, where is it?" Brad asked.

"Is there a map of this place or what?" Josh asked.

"Guys, we'll find it. Maybe some people here may have seen it. Humans like us." Susan said. "We don't want to look too suspicious to these things." They walk out of their hiding place, looking around. Josh picked up a black rose from the bush. He smelt it, and it's fresh. What he heard that black roses are luck. Brad and Susan turn to him. Josh places a rose in his jacket pocket.

"When we get out of here with Sally, I wanted take her out. To make her forget this nightmare. And next week is a Fall Dance. No way she will miss it." He said in a serious tone. Susan smiled at him. Josh sounds like he has a thing for Sally after all. "Let's get my date out of here." Josh said. The teenagers rush down the street to get to the plaza. Little did they know, a pumpkin head figure watches with a glare.

"Intruders." He hissed. He disappeared from the bushes and stood tall. "They come for the bride."


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 11: Full Moon Wedding***

* * *

Brad, Susan, and Josh walked over the bridge and see Monster Blood below them as a river. Susan was disgusted by it, but ignored it as she and the boys walk over the bridge. Then, Brad let out a gasp of shock when he sees Mona standing in front of him and the others.

"You three shouldn't be here." She told them.

"And you shouldn't either." Susan said. "Why are you alone? Where are you parents?"

"Hey, look who's talking." Mona taunted. "I'm no human. I'm a witch. And seriously you guys, you better get out of here before-" She was cut off when the Jack O' Lanterns arrived behind the teens. "Great." Mona muttered. Brad turned and let out a cry. Susan and Josh and see the tall pumpkin heads standing before them.

"Intruders." One of them said. Josh lean over to Brad.

"I think I know why we're here." He whispered.

"You think?" Brad asked in sarcasm. They hear growling behind them as well. There is a werewolf coming over towards them, drooling. Mona stood beside it, not saying a word. A skeleton appeared before them. He has red glowing eyes in his sockets. He has a white Mohawk on his skull, and wearing a black tie.

"Well, well. We have some guests. The humans who come to visit Horrorland, but not invited to a very special wedding we are holding tonight." He said. "I, Curly, here to tell you dudes that you are not welcome to the wedding if you haven't heard."

"Uninvited or whatever, we have to stop it." Susan said. "Sally doesn't belong here."

"Where is the chapel?!" Josh growled.

"I want my sister back!" Brad said with a look. "Where is she?"

"Like I would tell you. Jack O Lanterns, take them away. The dummy will deal with them later after the ceremony." Curly said as the Jack O' Lanterns grab the teens and drag them down the street to pass Werewolf Village. The werewolf follows them and Mona stood at her spot, watching. She crosses her arms. Curly turned to her. "As for you, young witch, you must not try to spare humans! Now go to the chapel! The bride may need some help with the dress!" He told her. Mona obliged. She walked to the opposite way as Curly looked up at the purple orange sky.

* * *

Sally stood in front of the mirror that had a crack on the upper left, wearing a black wedding gown with new touches. A red gem in front with red trim around the waist and chest area. Red flowers on the black headband attached to the black veil with fake spiders. The witch, Sarabeth, is doing Sally's hair while Mona is putting red and black roses in the bouquet and tie them in a black ribbon. Sally had a black choker with a red gem hanging from it, and she has eye shadow that is very dark of course. It feels like she is going to a funeral instead of a wedding. But, this is a wedding night. She really doesn't want this, but...she doesn't have a choice. Sarabeth finished with Sally's hair that is now in curls, and put the veil on her head and smiled at her work. She places her pale hands on Sally's shoulders, looking at her in the mirror.

"You look beautiful. Slappy will be overwhelmed." She said.

"It doesn't matter." Sally said.

"Yes it does, Sally. You'll see." Sarabeth said. "We really like you. You will be the first human to live here in Horrorland with Slappy by your side. And I know you are upset about your human boy from your world, but...does he like you?" Sally looked up at her in silent. "If he does like you or care about you, he should be here to rescue you. But, he is not here. Maybe he doesn't know that you are here." Sarabeth continued.

"He does like me. And I like him. That's all that matters to _me_!" Sally said. "With Slappy, it's not the same. We don't have...feelings for each other! He hurts me to make me obey him! And I can't stop him with the magic that my ancestors gave me by blood!" Sarabeth sighed a bit.

"That may be true." She said. "You and Slappy aren't meant to be, but to Slappy, it is. He has the power. You don't have a choice." Sally turned away from her. Sarabeth went over to the door. "You have 10 minutes, darling." She told her. She closes the door. Mona hands over the bouquet to Sally who took it, staring at her reflection.

"Sorry." Mona said. She opened the door and turn back to Sally. "See you in a few." She left the dark bride alone in the room. Sally bit her lip, holding back her tears. She went over to the window to see the view of the park that only shows the rides. The sky is turning purple to dark. It will be dark. Sally sighed sadly and pull the veil down to cover her face.

* * *

The Jack O' Lanterns continue to drag the teens who struggle in their grasps. Brad found a nearby torch and grabbed it. He burnt the pumpkin head that released his arm. The other two turned and see the torch in the boy's hand.

"Any of you want to be next?" Brad growled. But, the Jack O' Lanterns didn't even try to run away. They walk towards him. Brad waves the torch at them to make them stay away. Susan and Josh were released from the grasp of the pumpkin heads. "Run! Find the chapel!" Brad said. "I'll hold the creeps off!"

"Are you crazy?!" Susan asked.

"Just go! I'll catch up!" Brad insisted. Josh grabbed Susan by the hand and ran down the street. Brad continues to wave the torch around at the two Jack O' Lanterns. "I ain't afraid of you!" He said. He backed up a bit as the Jack O' Lanterns come close to him. Brad ran between them, throwing the torch at one of them. He couldn't look back to see if they are slow down, he had to catch up with his two friends.

* * *

The horrors are at their seats. Slappy stood at the altar, standing on the crate and the horror priest stood behind the table with a old book, and silver cups. Curly came up to the dummy, telling him that three teenagers came for the bride. Slappy made a sneer, but relieved that they are going to the dungeons.

"They are too late anyway. Sally is my slave, and soon, she will be my bride. She and I will be one forever."

"You two look perfect together. As new rulers, of course." Curly said. Slappy chuckled evilly.

 **XX**

Sarabeth opened the door and see Sally sitting by the window. Sally turned to the witch and was told that it is now time to walk down the altar and be married to the evil dummy. Sally didn't say a word to her. All she did was to get up and slowly walk out of the room. Sarabeth followed her down the hallway to get to the doors that leads to the altar. Sally looked up to see a man with glasses.

"She's ready, Mr. Mortman." Sarabeth said to the man. She gave Sally a light pat on the head before walking inside the room where the wedding takes place. Sally looked up at Mr. Mortman who got his arm out for her to take.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"...I guess." Sally muttered, wrapping his arm around his. They walk through the doors, and see tons of monsters inside. Every monster stood up to see the bride as the wedding march began. Sally felt sick in her stomach. She felt all eyes or sockets on her. Some of them go "ooohs" and "ahhhs" at her silently. Sally move her green eyes up to see her nightmare groom/master.

 _'God, please help me.'_ Sally prayed in her head. _'Please God...'_ She and Mr. Mortman walked up the altar. The man released Sally and gave her a nod. Slappy smirked at his bride. He pulls the veil up to see her face. He sticks his hand for her to take. Sally obliged. The horror opened the book, letting the dust out. Slappy and Sally face him in silent as he spoke in a deep voice.

"Dearly beloved..." Sally wanted to gag after he said those words. The horror continues to speak. "We are gathered here today..."

* * *

Josh found a sign that leads to the chapel. He ran down the street and see the chapel building ahead of him. But, there are two graveyard ghouls standing around with a werewolf. They are guarding the area. The werewolf is making growling noises as he walks around the steps. The ghouls are making groan and moaning noises, walking around slowly. Susan and Brad are behind Josh and see the main issue.

"We got to get inside." Josh said. "I get a feeling that the wedding is starting."

"We got a little time. We need to figure out a way to get those monsters out of the way." Susan said. "The werewolf looks like the type he wants to chase after hearing things. Wolves have a good sense of smell and hearing."

"What about those zombies?" Brad asked. "They are nothing like the ones from the Walking Dead."

"Brad, this isn't a tv show! This is real!" Susan scolded him. Brad made a face at her. Josh hushed them.

"One of must distract those things." Brad said. "Someone must get inside the chapel to stop the wedding." Josh found a silver crucifix, then he looked at the werewolf. This gives him an idea. He picked up the silver cross and slowly walk.

"Josh!" Susan hissed. "What're you doing?!" Josh whistles at the creatures who turn to him. The werewolf perk his ears up and snarled at the teen. The ghouls growled at Josh and ran towards him. Josh avoids them and held the crucifix up towards the werewolf. The werewolf sees the silver cross and slow down. He whines in fright and lowered himself to the ground.

"Right. Werewolves' weakness is silver." Brad said.

"He's distracting the wolf!" Susan said. "We have to get the ghouls off of him!"

"What about crashing the wedding?!" Brad asked. "Sally needs to get out of there!"

"You go inside!" Susan told him. "Josh and I will handle these guys. I can get the ghouls to chase me. They're not smart. I can lead them somewhere when you get your sister out." Brad turned to Josh who keeps the werewolf at bay. Susan calls over the ghouls who started to come towards her. Brad found his chance to run up the chapel steps. He made it to the door, but it's locked from the inside.

"Aw, great!" He sneered. "Now what?" The werewolf turned to see Brad trying to get the door open. He growled and barked at him. He started to run towards him. Josh gasped in shock.

"Brad, look out!" He cried out. Brad turned and jumped out of the way as the werewolf launched.

"The doors are locked!" Brad says. Josh looked around the building quickly and found windows. He told him to try the windows. Brad went by the building to avoid the werewolf. Brad tried to open the window, but he couldn't. He can see that they are made of glass. He found a rock by his feet.

* * *

"Do you, Slappy, take this human, as your wedded wife, as long as you both live?" A horror priest asked the dummy. Slappy moved his dark eyes over to Sally's green eyes.

"I do." He said. Sally gulped a bit. The horror turned to her.

"And do you, Sally, take this dummy-er! Excuse me, man." He corrected, making Slappy narrow his eyes at him. "As your wedded husband, and promise to honor, obey, as long as you both live?" Sally felt her throat tightened. Slappy glared at her. Sally gripped on the bouquet.

"I...I..." She stuttered. She hears murmurs from the horrors behind her. They were wondering why would she take so long to answer. Sally looked up at the horror. "I do." Slappy smirked. Sally can see his eyes. They said _I've Won_.

"And I see that the bride is wearing the ring, and there is no need for any vows from the both of you." The horror said. "And for those who did not wish for the two to be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Sally prayed for somebody, anybody to speak up. "Going once..." The horror spoke.

 _'Please God...'_ Sally thought desperately.

"Going twice..."

 _'Anybody, please speak now!'_ She thought again.

"And...done." The horror said. Slappy chuckled evilly in victory. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, as new rulers of Horrorland!" The horror announced. Sally is defeated. She lost. Slappy turned to her. "You may now...kiss the bride." The horror said. Sally turned and see Slappy raising her hand he held and bring up to his wooden lips. He planted a kiss on her hand. The monsters began to clap and cheer for them.

 _'Oh, thank god, I don't have to kiss that dummy!'_ Sally thought in relief. Slappy wouldn't want to kiss her either. Of course, he is a dummy after all. Before the horror priest could say anymore, the doors burst open. Making the monsters turn, including Sally and Slappy.

"Stop the wedding!" Brad cried out, standing by the open doors. Slappy made a sneer.

"You're _too_ late, slave!"


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 12: Chase in Horrorland***

* * *

Sally couldn't believe what she is seeing before her eyes. Her foster brother is here to rescue her. He came for her. But, he is not alone. Coming up by Brad, there is Susan and Josh. Seeing the sight of Josh makes Sally want to cry for joy. For the first time, her tears are not sad, they are tears of joy. She is about to get to them, but Slappy gripped on her wrist, pulling her back.

"Not so fast, my bride!" He growled. "You're mine now! They are too late to save you now!"

"Slappy, let me go!" Sally snapped. Slappy turned to the horrors who stood up.

"Take those humans away!" He ordered. "I will deal with them later!" The horrors are coming up to the teens, but they hear Sally cry out.

"No! Leave them alone!" She cried out. "Don't hurt them!" Slappy let out a chuckle. Suddenly, Sally uses her free hand, pointing at the monsters and a flash of light appeared. The horrors look up in confusion, but they become blind from the light. "Guys, run!" Sally cried out.

"Not without you!" Brad says by running up to the altar. Slappy growled and uses his magic to choke him. Brad got on his knees, holding his throat. Sally begged Slappy to stop, but the dummy isn't listening. But then, Slappy was thrown by someone else's magic. Sally looked up to see Mona standing there.

"Mona?"

"Get out of here, now!" Mona says. Brad got up and took Sally by the hand and ran out of the room. Slappy groaned and sat up. His eyes focused on the runaway bride. He made a growl. He stood up and glared at Mona.

"You little traitor..." He says. He uses his magic to throw her against the seats, making her cry out in pain. "I will take care of you later!" Slappy yelled as he disappeared from the altar. Mona groaned a bit and held her hip.

* * *

"Hurry up! They'll be here any minute!" Brad cried out, standing outside the door with Josh. Sally and Susan rush out the room and Sally is out of the wedding gown, and back into her checkered dress, tall socks, and converse. Her hair is still in curls, but it didn't matter now. She's glad she is out of the dress and will leave this place and escape from Slappy.

"Let's get out of here!" Susan said. The teenagers rush out the hallway and get out from the backdoor of the chapel. They hears roars of monsters from the inside. Sally is looking around the gardens. They have to get to the main gates where Jimmy is waiting.

"Which way should we go?" Sally asked. Before anyone answered, they see a werewolf running towards them, barking and growling at them.

"Oh no! We have to run for it!" Josh says by taking Sally's hand. The teens run down the dark gardens to leave the chapel area. The werewolf continues to chase them. The monsters are now outside the chapel. Slappy stood on top of the Haunted Car with a sneer.

"Bring me back my bride! Destroy those humans!" Slappy ordered. The monsters obeyed him and rush off to chase after the teenagers. Slappy watches with his dark eyes. "Sally, there is no escaping from me. Never." He says.

* * *

The teens ran down the streets of Vampire Village and went inside the Coffin Shop. Sally shuts the door and locks it. She sinks to the ground, catching her breath. Brad came over to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But, we need to get out of this place." Sally said. "How...did you guys find me?"

"Jimmy O James brought us here. He's waiting outside the gates." Brad replied. Susan and Josh sat beside them. Sally turned to Josh.

"You...came here for me?" She asked.

"I had to." Josh said, smiling. "When Brad told me and Susan what happened, I know I had to tag along. We have a dance next week." Sally smiled a little. Josh notices a ring on her finger. He lifted it. "You should take that off." He told her.

"I've tried, but...I can't. It's like a curse." Sally said. "Slappy must be put to sleep somehow, and the ring will come off." Josh frowned a bit at her. Sally looked into his eyes. Brad cleared his throat a bit, making Sally narrow her eyes at him.

"Sorry. But, there is something I want to know. How did you do that light thing back there?" He asked. Sally told her brother and friends about how she got the magic, and it came from the magician who created Slappy and Mr. Wood. The magic passes on by blood, and Sally is the last. But, she can't use it against Slappy since he is too strong.

"Well, we gotta find a way to put that dummy to sleep and you will be free!" Susan said.

"I don't know how. I need to find a spell or something." Sally said. "Wait. Mona..."

"Who?" Brad asked.

"That witch. She must know something." Sally told him. "We gotta find her. She must've left the chapel by now to look for me. She might want to help us."

"How could we trust her?" Josh asked.

"We can." Sally said. "When I met here, she isn't happy here."

"I don't know about this." Susan said. "There are monsters crawling all over by now." Sally looked out the window to see bats flying around the area. They could be vampires in disguise. Sally sees the other shops. She had an idea.

"This may sound insane, but...we have to split in two groups." She says. "We will have to fight some certain monsters with weapons."

 **XX**

Vampires are looking around their town for the teenagers. Bats are flying above them. They hear a whistle behind them. They turned and see Brad and Susan standing in the middle of the street, holding crosses and wooden sticks. The vampires are baring their fangs at them and charge at them. Brad uses a cross at the male vampire who let out a hiss and covers his face as Susan uses her cross at the other male who did the same as his friend. Brad got his stick out and stab the vampire in the heart, making the vampire cry out. He slowly turns into dust. Susan did the same with the other vampire. They both look down at the dust, then up at the bats who flew down towards them, screeching. Brad and Susan made a run for it. Josh peeked out the door and see the bats and vampires are out of sight.

"C'mon. It's clear." He said as he walked out as Sally follows him.

"Let's head to the pyramid area." Sally suggested. "I walk pass it when I explore a little." She and Josh rush down to the opposite way. They walk down to the dark woods, pushing the branches away from their faces. Sally tripped on the wood, but Josh caught her in time. Sally got in his arms. She felt her cheeks grew warm. They looked at each other.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." Sally stammered. "Fine. Uh, let's keep going." She leads him to the dark path.

* * *

Plastic hands is around the crystal ball, showing Sally and Josh walking down the woods. Slappy watches from outside the fortune teller machine with a glare. He knows where his bride is, and she with that boy she liked so much.

"That little brat thinks she can hide from me? She has to be clever than that." Slappy said. "That boy she is with must be destroyed."

* * *

Sally and Josh walked inside the pyramid building and there is a sign. It said, **Warning: Don't Wake Mummy!**. They walked inside the place and see that there are cobwebs and skeletons all over. Sally prayed the bones aren't real, but she doesn't know that they are.

"How could people come to a place like this?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, but...we need to get out of here." Sally said. "I need to look for Mona." A light of torch light up and there is Mona standing by the wall.

"You called?" She asked.

"Mona, you know how to put Slappy to sleep, don't you?" Sally asked. "You must know something."

"Maybe I do know, maybe I don't." Mona said. "Look, if you want Slappy gone for good so no one else will be in your shoes, you have to send him somewhere he could never come back." Josh came up to the witch.

"Then we'll do that instead!" He said. "Tell us how to get rid of him!" Mona crosses her arms.

"It's...a spell that no one ever uses. I can't use it because..." She paused. Sally went up to her in concern. Mona looked at the two. "The spell you want is...at where we are at. But, it won't be that easy. It's in the mummy's tomb. He is Prince Khor Ru."

"Slappy hid it, didn't he?" Sally asked. Mona nodded. Sally places her hands on her hips. Josh watches her pace a little. This missions sounds suicidal, but they have to do what it takes. Slappy must be stopped. Sally will have to get that spell book from the mummy.


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 13: A Mummy Fright***

* * *

Josh got a torch in his hand, leading the way of the tombs of the pyramid. Sally and Mona are behind him. Mona brought her mouth over to Sally's ear.

"That's the guy you like?" She whispered. Sally gave her a nod, not saying a word. "Does he like you?"

"Yeah, as a friend." Sally replied, whispering back. She looked over at the old coffins on the walls, seeing bony arms hanging out. Sally groaned in disgust. She's been in Horrorland too long. "Can't wait to leave this place. I want Slappy out of my life." Sally said. She accidently bumped into Josh. She looked over to see what he is looking at. There is a coffin ahead. Mona went over and gave the two a nod.

"That's the one." She whispered. "The book is inside." Sally is about to get to the coffin, but Josh stopped her. He said he wanted to get it. He knew this mummy is dangerous. He walked towards the old coffin and push it open. Sally was holding a torch, giving him light to see the inside. There is a mummy inside, gripping on the spell book. Sally coughed from the dust.

"Oh boy..." Josh breathed. "Okay, here goes nothing."

"Careful..." Sally told him. Josh slowly reaches for the book with both hands. The mummy got a good grip on it. Josh had to get the fingers off of the book. As he did, he got the book. "Nice!" Sally whispered. The two walked away from the coffin and look down at the book. There is a red gem in the front with snake carvings around it. Mona went over to them.

"Let's leave before..." She was cut off when a moan is heard. The teens slowly turned around and see the mummy slowly raise up. The head turned, and his eyes are red. Josh and Sally screamed, but Mona made a look. "The prince is awake! We have to leave now!" They turned to the exit, but the door shuts!

"Oh no!" Sally cried out, hitting the door as Josh is kicking it.

"What now?" Josh asked. Mona turned to see Prince Khor Ru slowly climbing out of his coffin. There is no way out of this tomb. Sally and Josh are against the wall in fear.

* * *

"Susan! Susan, where are you?" Brad called, wandering around the streets. He lost his friend ten minutes ago since they chase away the bats. Susan is missing somehow.

"Over here! Help me!" A voice cried out. It's Susan's voice. Brad ran down the path and found Susan behind the little cage.

"What the heck happened?" Brad asked.

"One of the ghouls got me and put me in here." Susan said. "You got to find the key." Before Brad could do something, he hears a shrill voice behind him. He turned and see Slappy standing before him, smirking.

"Hello, slave. Glad you decided to join your friend." He said.

"You creep! Let her out, now!" Brad said. Slappy uses his magic to choke Brad. Susan gasped in shock. Brad got in his knees, holding his throat, green aura around his neck. It turned into a chained choker with chains attached to the cage. Slappy chuckled.

"Now you two are here, I have one more to deal with. But, he won't be alive. Sally will have to say goodbye to him." He said.

"You wouldn't-!" Susan gasped.

"Oh, I would. Sally won't see that boy again." Slappy said. "You two will have stay in this place for the rest of your lives. You two are my slaves. You have to do whatever I say, whenever I say, for the rest of your lives." Brad glares at him. Slappy disappeared, letting out a chuckle that echoes around the teens. Susan shook the bars with her hands.

* * *

The mummy walks towards Sally and Josh, but they dodged him. Mona uses one of her spells to distract Khor Ru. Sally hid behind the coffin and peek over to see Mona waving around her hands that are faintly glowing red. The mummy turned and groaned at her. Josh found some wrapping dragging on the ground. He made a smirk and took a step on the wrapping, and the mummy felt something light on him. He turned to see Josh there. Sally found her chance to use some of her magic on the mummy. She got her hand out, and a light appeared and it shot Khor Ru. The mummy was shot and hit against the wall, and brick fell on his head, knocking him out. Josh turned to Sally in awe.

"Whoa." He said. Sally giggled a little. Josh came up to her and embrace her. Sally blushed at his action, but she returned the hug. Mona turned to see the door opened for them to get out. Sally and Josh turn their attention on the exit and Mona gestures them to go on. The three left the tombs to leave the pyramid.

 **XX**

Mona walked on ahead as Sally and Josh followed, but Josh stopped Sally. She turned to him, but she was surprised when Josh planted a kiss on her cheek. That makes Sally blush even more. Josh smiled at her reaction.

"That was very brave what you did back there." He told her. Sally smiled a bit. Suddenly, she felt something sliding off her ring hand. The two looked down and see a ring. Sally pulled it off. It came off! Sally couldn't believe it. The ring is off of her finger!

"...It's off." Sally said. "How is that possible?" Josh just shook his head in shock. Mona came over and saw the ring no longer on Sally's finger. She looked at the two.

"...You broke the spell. How did you two do it?" She asked. But, she figured it out by looking at the blush on their faces. "It's love." Mona whispered. "Josh, you prove your love to Sally, and it broke the spell on the ring."

"Love...?" Josh wondered. He turned to Sally who blushed again. "Well, it's-"

"You may not know it, but your heart does." Mona said. "Now the ring is out of the way, we have to find Slappy and the rest of your friends." Sally and Josh looked at each other and nodded. Sally puts the ring in her pocket of the dress. They are ready for a showdown.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 14: Rescue and Spells***

* * *

Slappy stood in front of the building that is called Stagger Inn. Susan and Brad were chained on the walls. Slappy stood on top of the Haunted Car, looking ahead of the road where Sally and Josh can come through.

"Why are you doing this to Sally? She doesn't deserve this." Susan asked. "And isn't it kind of sick of you to marry a teenage girl?" Slappy turned his head around, narrowing his eyes at her.

"She is not like the others I knew before. She is the blood of my papa's. The magic of his passes on to his descendants, and Sally is the last." He said. "But she can defeat me. She is under my control now. She is my bride."

"You may think so, but not in our world!" Brad said. "Sally will never stay here with you!"

"No one leaves Horrorland. No one leaves _alive_." Slappy hissed. Brad and Susan are silent. They looked over and see three figures running inside the gates of the Stagger Inn property. Slappy turned and grinned evilly. Sally held one the spell book. Mona looked up at Slappy in silent. She knew she will be dearly punished for sure, but she couldn't let him kill these innocent kids. She doesn't care anymore.

"Should've known you want to be by their side now, Mona." Slappy said. "You disappoint me." Mona only glared at him. Sally gestured her to back away, she wants to deal with Slappy. Josh remains beside Sally. Slappy glares at the two.

"You disobeyed me, Sally. You should not be with that human!" He said.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore. I'm not your slave, I'm not your bride! I am nothing to you!" Sally said. "And guess what? You don't get to hurt me anymore." She took out a ring. Slappy let out a gasp.

"What?! But, how?!"

"Josh proved his love, Slappy. He cares about me." Sally told the dummy. "The spell is broken. I'm no longer weak! My friends give me strength." Slappy growled at her. He sticks hand out and his eyes are glowing. Josh let out a cry of agony. He held his chest, and got on his knees. Sally watched in worry. "Josh!"

"What's-" Josh choked. Sally looked up.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking away his life. You belong to me, Sally! No one can take away from me! No one!" Slappy shouted. Josh grunted in pain, holding his chest as green aura is around his neck and chest area. Sally opened the book and found a spell that Mona told her about. This spell can make things go away to the Underworld. That also means that Horrorland will be gone as well. Humans won't have to come down here to be afraid.

"You think you are stronger than everyone, but I am stronger. This spell will take you away from this world!" Sally said. Her hand is up and it glows. She is making a chant. Slappy stopped what he was doing to Josh as he listened to Sally's chant.

"No.." He whispered. "No!"

"What's happening?" Susan asked. Then, a green and black clouds appear in the dark sky, swirling around. Lightening is seen. Strong wind is around the whole Horrorland park. Slappy made a horrified look. He looked down at Sally.

"You unleashed the portal that leads to the Underworld! How could you, you little brat?!" He launched towards her, making Sally fall to the ground. Slappy started to strangle her. Josh acted quick and grabbed the evil dummy off of Sally. Slappy uses his wooden hands to grab him by the throat. "You will die!" Slappy cried out. Mona watched as Sally tries to get Slappy off of Josh, but Brad and Susan are still chained up. Mona ran over to them and unlock the chains. Before they could help their friends, they look up to see the horrors and the rest of the creatures flying up to the portal in the sky. Mona felt like she is off of the ground.

"You two must help them. Get rid of Slappy for good." She said. Brad grabbed her hands as her body is flying upwards.

"No! You're coming with us when this is all over!" He said. Mona shook her head at him. Susan looks up at the portal, then at the fight between her two friends, and a dummy.

"Let go of him, Slappy!" Sally shouted as she pounds the dummy's head. Slappy hits Sally in the face with his fist, making her recoil. Josh pinned Slappy down to the Haunted Car trunk. Sally got up and see Josh back away from the dummy. Slappy jumped down from the car until he was lifted from the ground. The portal is pulling him.

"No! No!" He shouted. He looked over at Sally coming over to Josh. He let out a yell reach for her hair, pulling her. Sally let out a scream and felt her feet lifted.

"No!" Josh screamed. Brad, Susan, and Mona watched in horror. Mona told Brad to let her and she will get Slappy off of Sally. Brad did so, and Mona is up in the air and use her magic on Slappy, but the dummy uses his magic to keep her away. Mona was pushed away and she was sucked into a portal.

"Mona!" Susan cried out.

"Great. Susan, c'mon!" Brad said by rushing over to Josh's side who got a hold of Sally's hands. Slappy got his hands on her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"You are coming with me, my bride!" Slappy says.

"No!" Sally shouted. "Get off of me!"

"Slappy, let her go!" Brad said.

"Never, slave!" Slappy yelled. "Sally is mine! Mine forever!" Brad gritted his teeth in anger. He had to think of something fast. This place will disappear soon. Sally looked down at her friends.

"Guys...just go." She said.

"What are you, crazy?!" Susan cried out.

"I'm the one who got you all into this mess." Sally said. "This is my fault."

"No! Don't say that!" Brad cried out.

"You slaves better listen if you all want to live! She is mine already!" Slappy said. Josh didn't release Sally's hands. He can't let her go. Not now. They came so close to get out of here. Suddenly, a man ran in the scene made a jump. He grabbed Slappy's legs. The teens looked up to see Jimmy there, flying upwards, trying to get Slappy off of Sally's back. Slappy turned his head around and see Jimmy.

"You?!"

"You miss me, old pal?" Jimmy asks. He yanked the dummy away from Sally and they fly up the portal. "Run you guys!" Jimmy screamed. Sally fell on top of Josh.

"Noooooo!" Slappy screamed as he was sucked into the portal. Sally looked up to see him and she could've sworn she sees his eyes glow. "See you in your nightmares, my dear Sally!" He screamed and let out a laughter. The whole place started to shake. The teenagers started to run away. They have to get out of Horrorland before it disappears.  
After a while of running, they see a exit. The sign said **"** **No Exit"** , but the kids don't care and they know they can escape from this nightmare. They made a jump when Horrorland disappeared with the monsters. Sally rolled on the ground, as did the others. Sally groaned and opened her eyes, and her vision is blurry. Her head is spinning. She started to black out, and she hears sirens.


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 15: Back Home***

* * *

Sally woke up and found herself in a hospital bed. How did she get here? She looked around to see the window, the sun is shining through it, making the room brighter. She checked what time it was. It's past two in the afternoon. Wow, she's been out for a long time. She never sleeps in that late. All that matters is that Slappy is gone, and everything in Horrorland, including the park itself is gone. No more terror in this world. Sally smiled to herself.

When the doctor came in, he told her about her friends who are in this hospital too. They're okay, but they must stay the night in the hospital, and Sally must have to as well. They all need to recover. Sally asked the doctor if she could see them for a bit.  
Sally slowly walked inside her foster brother's room. He is laying on his bed, and next to him was Josh who just looks out the window in silent. Sally came by Brad, smiling at him.

"How you feeling?" She asked. Brad smiled back at her.

"Never better. What about you?"

"Same. I'm glad it's over." Sally replied. "Susan is still asleep. I'll see her when we leave tomorrow."

"Right." Brad said. Sally went over to Josh who turn to her, smiling. Sally brought her lips towards him. She kissed him on the lips. Josh blinked a couple times. Sally pulled away, smiling at his face.

"Thank you." She said.

"For saving you?" Josh asked. Sally giggled at him. "It was nothing. I...had to. I care about you, Sally. You're everything to me." Josh told her. Sally blushed. Brad rolled his eyes at them and turn his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"Glad that it's over." Sally said. "You have no idea how terrifying that was."

"I could imagine." Josh said. "That dummy was crazy, and that amusement park was scary as heck." Sally nodded. Josh sat up a little. "You...still up to go to the dance that's coming? I mean, you've been through a lot and-"

"Of course I am!" Sally said, smiling at him. "I wouldn't want to miss it! I want to forget this whole nightmare and...go back to my normal life." Josh laughed a little at her. They are still hooked to go to the school dance together.

* * *

The next day, the teens are out of the hospital to get to their homes. Sarah and Mike are hugging their kids. Sally was crying for joy. She is so happy to see her foster parents. She looked over to see Susan being held by her father, and Josh being held by his parents. His looked over at Sally's. She gave him a smile. They are happy to be home. Away from the nightmare they have been through. Especially Sally. She is finally free from Slappy who is long gone. Especially no Horrorland. No family will ever go there to be held hostage.

Ever since Sally and Brad are home, they told their parents what happened. Sarah and Mike listened and watch their kids in the living room. Sally told her story about Horrorland, and the wedding and everything. She has the magic from her ancestor, Ronald, and she said she won't use it because there is no point of using it since she is back home and there is no danger. The parents look like they don't seem to believe it, but they only care and happy that Brad and Sally are back home with their friends. Sally told the truth, but nobody believes her of course, everyone thought she's been kidnapped one night after the talent show. Still, she doesn't care. She got the story off of her chest. No more thinking about Slappy.

* * *

The Fall Dance at the school has finally arrived. Josh and Sally arrived at the gym where the teens are dancing around with the music going on. Sally is dressed in a orange dress, her hair in curls with a flower clipped on. Josh is in the gray suit. They are in the middle of the dance floor, bringing their bodies close, swaying their bodies. Sally had her hands on Josh's shoulders, smiling up at him.

"I've been waiting for this dance." She told him.

"Me too. Glad that we come here together." Josh said. "Wish that you could go to the prom with me. If only I weren't becoming a senior next year..." Sally shook her head at him.

"You can still go. Your friends would want you to go. You don't need to worry about me." She said. "I'll think of something if you decided to go to prom with some girl." Josh chuckled at her.

"C'mon, I wouldn't want to go with some girl. I want you to go. I can just skip out and hang with you anyway. We can either see a movie, or whatever." Josh said. Sally giggled at him. She knows that Josh didn't want to leave her alone, but she doesn't want to hold him back.  
The dance for them continues in the gym, surrounded by teenagers. Nothing could keep those two teenagers apart.


	17. Chapter 17

***Epilogue: Forever Mine***

* * *

 _20 Years Later..._

A little boy is playing in the backyard with a German Shepard, playing fetch. Watching them from the kitchen window is a now 34 year old, Sally. For 10 years, she and Josh are married, and they have a son who is ten years old now. Sally is happy that she has a child, and grateful to be a mother from the very beginning.  
Sally finished cleaning the dishes and went outside to see her son throwing the ball across the yard, and the dog is chasing it.

"Get it, boy!" The boy cried out. He has dark brown hair, and green eyes. He is wearing a yellow shirt with a dinosaur on it, and blue shorts. He had a bit of a resemblance of his father, but he kind of looks like... No, it's just a face. Sally wouldn't want to think it through. She loves her son no matter what. He is such a sweet kid any parent could ask for.

"You hungry, Michael?" Sally asked her son. The boy smiled and nodded at her. Sally went back in the kitchen, but she hears a noise from upstairs. She walked up the stairs and hear a voice from her husband. It came from their room. Sally walked in and see Josh sitting on the chair, staring at her. "Hon, are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, darling." Josh replied. His voice sounds off and strange. "Listen, there is something I need to talk to you about." He said. He gestures his wife to sit on the bed. Sally obliged. "After we got married, I changed. I changed a lot. The man you know and thought you have stayed with forever is no more, Sally." Josh said, forming a grin. His voice changed as well. It sounds too familiar.

"...What are you talking about?"

"It's time for you to see the truth. And our boy would have to know it as well. He will be in quite of a surprise."

"...Josh..." Sally whispered. By her surprise, Josh's form changed. The green aura is around him. Sally watched in confusion. Suddenly, there is a familiar dummy. Sally got up from the bed, her mouth opened in shock. Slappy. But, how?

"Hello, Sally. It's me." He said. "I told you. You are mine forever." Sally shook her head. This can't be real. Slappy chuckled a bit.

"No...it can't...it can't be possible!" Sally cried out. "How did you-"

"I've been looking through Josh's eyes for years. Ever since you thought you all got rid of me. On a wedding day, I took your lover's place." Slappy explained. "I use this form of his after he is sent to the Underworld. I really got you fooled, didn't ?" He laughed. Sally wanted to scream. But, she hears her son calling from downstairs. Slappy smirked. "Up here, son!" He called. Sally is trembling in fear. She couldn't believe this. She thought it was over. But it's not. Michael walked in the room and see Slappy sitting on the chair.

"M-mom? What is that?" He asked.

"Michael..." Sally spoke, bringing her son close. How could she tell him that Slappy is a father? He'll be scared. Slappy gave the boy a warm smile. Michael stares at the dummy. His arms are around his mother's waist.

"Why, you are my boy, Michael." Slappy said. His face turns to sinister. "As a father in this true form of mine, we will have some real scary fun. Hehehehehehehe!"

* * *

 ***The End...?***

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Wow. What a twist, huh? I did my best and I thought it through. And man, I finished this already. I'm really happy that you all loved this story. If not, I don't care. Thank you for reading this!  
Goosebumps and Slappy belong to the awesome R.L. Stine.*  
**


	18. Chapter 18

***Alternate Ending***

* * *

She gave up her life. Her friends left Horrorland because she told them to go so they must live and escape from the monsters and Slappy. Sally found it very hard to believe that she is the wife of an evil dummy that her foster grandfather gave her weeks ago, and she is a queen of the park. The horrors and the rest of the monsters seemed to like her, but some found her as a meal since she is a human being in this park. She is trapped for sure, and she must risk her life to save her friends who came all the way to Horrorland to save her. When Slappy wants them rot in the dungeons, Sally begged to release them so she will stay in Horrorland with him as a bride. Thankfully, Slappy spares the teenagers who are forced to leave the park and never got Sally back.  
Sally stood on the balcony, looking up at the night sky after her friends left, and she is still in her black wedding dress. Her tears fall from her eyes. She wipe them away when she hears something on the balcony behind her. She knew it's Slappy standing behind her, watching her in silent.

"You happy now?" She asked. "You happy that I had to do this in order to save my friends who came here to save me?"

"They are not worth it, Sally." Slappy spoke. "You did a right thing for them, but you know you can't get away. You belong to me now. Your life is here with me in Horrorland. We can rule this place however we please. You are the first queen of this world. Everyone loves you." Sally didn't turn to him when he talks to her. "You will thank me one day, my dear. You are not like the humans you seen before."

"Just because I have to stay here, doesn't mean that I will have to love it here as my new home." Sally told him. "I don't belong-"

"You _do_ belong here!" Slappy snapped, making Sally flinch a little by the sound of his tone. "There is nothing you can do now! You and I are one now! Remember that!" Sally bit her lip, holding back her sobs. Slappy narrowed his eyes at her. "We will have wonderful years together as one. We'll change everything."

"...You want me as your bride so you can rule this park." Sally said. "You are using me."

"Now why on earth would I use you?" Slappy asked. Sally made a look. She walk pass him to get back in the room. She took off her veil and let it fall on the floor. Slappy watched her in silent. Sally sat by the fireplace, looking at the dancing flames. Slappy sat on the chair to look at her with a smirk. "Trust me, Sally. Your life will be much better." He said. Sally shuts her green eyes. "You look like you need some beauty sleep." Slappy said. Sally got up and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After she locked it, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. She doesn't see a girl with her foster family anymore, she sees a girl who married to an evil dummy who calls her his queen.  
Sally turned on the bath and let the warm water fill the tub. She took off her wedding dress and step in the bubble bath. The bubbles in the tub covers her body, and it least it has a natural smell. Sally sinks in the tub...  
After a bath, Sally is in a black nightgown with short sleeves, and Slappy was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom. He could somewhere in the mansion. Sally doesn't care where he could be now. She got under the covers of the bed and started to fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _20 Years Later..._**

Sally is now 34 years old, and things have changed like Slappy said.  
What happened 10 years ago when Sally was 24, Slappy thought it would be a good time to have a heir of Horrorland. Sally wasn't pleased with the idea, but the thing is...Slappy is a dummy. How could a dummy have children anyway? Of course, Slappy had to use a form to have some blood in him and mated with Sally one night. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Sally prayed that she won't get pregnant with Slappy's child, but after a few days, she is. The dummy was happy with the news, but Sally isn't. After giving birth to a baby boy that they named Michael, Sally's heart melted. He has her eyes, but have dark brown hair like Slappy's wooden hair. Michael looks like his mother, but a little bit of resemblance of his father. Michael was called to be a Prince of Horrorland since he is a child of a dummy and a human being.  
Sally is in a bedroom with her 10 year old son, watching him play the 3DS by the window. Sally smiled at her son. She had to admit to herself that she is happy to be a mother. Michael is a lot like her than acting like a sinister like Slappy. He is a normal kid like every kid is outside of Horrorland. Michael puts down his game and look up at his mother.

"Can I go down to the park?" He asked.

"Sure you can, but don't do anything stupid." Sally said. Michael grabbed his black jacket and rush out his room. Sally chuckled at him and walk out to see him run pass the maids. "Be careful!" Sally said before her son is out the door. Michael just waved and head out.

"Where is the kid of ours heading off in a hurry?" Slappy's voice asked from behind. Sally turned to him.

"He...wanted to be in a park." She replied. "Kids gotta have some fun." Slappy chuckled.

"You care so much about my boy, Sally. I knew you would love him." He said. "Now you seem to like it here more often because of my kid."

"He's my kid, too." Sally said in a low voice. "He's like every other kid I've seen before I was kidnapped and married to you." Slappy stares at her, smirking.

"20 years have passed since you are my bride, and you still don't want to admit that you like it here." He said. Sally glared a little at him. "I know you like it here, and because of our son, you want to stay here for him." Slappy said. Sally didn't say anything to him. She went down the stairs. Slappy shook his head. "Well she can't stand that I'm right."  
Sally watched him disappear. She made a smirk. How she loved to tease that evil dummy.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: This is the alternate ending of Rise of the Living Dummy. Yeah, it's for those who think that Slappy and Sally can be a nice couple, well, this is for you. We should call the pairing, "Sappy". LOL I don't know. Hope you enjoy this alternate ending, if not, then you like the original ending.***


End file.
